Dragons and Shinobi
by Okamidragon
Summary: This is the start of the revised version, same idea though. After a justu goes bad Sasuke and Kakashi find themselves in the middle of Kaiba's new tournament, and will they ever get back home, and who is this new evil? Chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Dragons and Shinobi

(Hi there, I have decided to fuse my two favorite animes!It has been brought to my attention that this story needed imediate revising and I hope that my efforts to make this story better paid off, and if there is anything else that needs fixing is fixed and I wanted to thank Scarletimperfectionist for the kind review. I would also like to aplogize for my foolish behaivior about the reviews, and I hope you guys can forgive me, the eigth chapter of Naruto Idol will be up soon.)

Prologue: The forbidden justu gone bad

Darkness was covering the whole leaf village, and a huge flash of what seemed to be lightning lit up the sky. In the training field of the village there was a ninja who had a black mask covering his face, and he had silver hair. Blood was covering his green vest and there was a huge gash in the middle of his chest. The wounded man looked towards his young teammates.

A blond headed ninja was panting and his back was to a tree, and his eyes showed pain but determination. He had a cut on his under his left eye, and he was bleeding heavily on his arm. "Alright you creep!" The blond headed started to yell. "You're going down, and I'm going to make sure of it!"

"Naruto don't get to carried away!" The silver haired man said.

"I'm fine watch this!" Naruto screamed darted towards a mysterious man that was on top of a tree branch, his black eyes showed great interest in the young ninja. Naruto brought his fist back and lept into the air and was about to bring his fist down onto the Ninja infront of him.

"You are to predictable Naruto." The young man laughed and he grabbed Naruto's fist and threw him over his shoulder, he fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard, he layed there sort of in a daze.

"Naruto you idiot!" A young girl yelled, she had bubble gum colored hair, and emerald green eyes portrayed Kakashi or Naruto but she did have a small cut on her left cheek. "Why don't you try listening to Kakashi sensei for once!"

Naruto pushed himself up and looked at Kabuto. "Err, why you little!" He screamed, his eyes started to turn red, and the birth mark whiskers were becoming more visible, fangs started to form in his mouth. He was about to make another attempt to hit him, but the strange ninja, hit a small rope to his left.

"Whah!" Naruto screeched as a invisible net grabbed Naruto from under his feet and he was left dangling in the air.

"Sorry Naruto, but not to sound hasty or anything, but we came for Uchiha." Kabuto said, and turned his attention to the raven hair boy who was fighting another sound ninja.

"You leave Sasuke alone you creep!" Sakura yelled angrily, she made a move towards him, she quickly grabbed three kunai and threw them out Kabuto, but he easily evaded them.

Sasuke hit the sound ninja he was facing hard in the ribs, and the poor man fell to the ground, his attention turned towards the fight between Sakura and Kabuto, who were now trying to hit each other, with a number of traps and justu. They weren't getting anywhere, actually it was as if Kabuto was just toying with her. A form finally appeared behide Kabuto, about three yards away.

"Kabuto, we need to do it now!" Came a cold voice, and the word seemed to slither out of his mouth.

Kakashi looked up into a tree that was a few yards behind Kabuto. The man's eyes had a snake like evilness to them, and he was wearing a white shirt, with a purple rope tied around his waist, and purple pants to match. "Orochimaru, you snake get out of our village!" Kakashi yelled.

"Heh, heh. Well, well Kakashi, why are you being so harsh, I can't be that bad." Orochimaru hissed and he looked at Kabuto. "Kabuto, we need to end this now, so stop fooling around."

"Right." Kabuto muttered, and then started making hand signs.

The raven hair child realized what Kabuto was doing and darted towards him. "He is not going to get away with what ever he is planning." The raven hair boy thought, and pulled a kunai out if its hoister.

"Sasuke! No, stop!" Kakashi yelled and ran towards Sasuke.

Kabuto made a wrong hand sign which spelled the beginning of a new adventure.

(Well, that's the end of the prologue! Now don't look sad, the next chapter will be up soon, and again I apologize for the review thing and I hope that this prologue is much better.)


	2. The Boy

Chapter 1: The Boy

(Hey, the revised version of chapter 1 is here, and as always I have to do the disclaimers) I do not own Naruto and Yugioh. Oh and thank you to anyone who reviewed, or added this story to their favorites! You all get a cookie! So I will get those started and you guys can start reading.)

"I can't let this him get away with whatever he is planning." Sasuke thought as he grabbed his Kunai out of its hoister. He darted towards Kabuto in attempt to stop him.

Kakashi's voice reached Sasuke ears. "Sasuke Stop!" His voice was frantic, but Sasuke ignored it, he was tired of being told he couldn't beat someone.

Sasuke threw the Kunai at Kabuto, but Orochimaru stepped in the way and easily deflected it. "Alright Orochimaru I'm ready." Kabuto said.

"Good, then cast the justu and get it over with." Oroachimaru hissed, and Kabuto muttered some words that Sasuke couldn't hear.

Sasuke was getting closer, he was just about to punch Kabuto when a blinding light came before his eyes, it caused Sasuke to lose his own footing and he fell.

Kakashi who was almost to Sasuke when he fell was prepared to catch him, but he disappeared into thin air. Kakashi looked around frantically for Sasuke, and he didn't see the beam of light that was heading towards him.

"Kakashi semsei! Look out!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late. Kakashi was hit with a powerful shock that sent him flying backwards. Kakashi was struggling to breath as he flew through the air, he tried to embrace himself for landing, but his muscles weren't cooperating with him. Fear gripped Kakashi's chest, he closed his eyes hoping that with some miracle he wouldn't hit the ground to hard and severely hurt something.

A few second went pass, and Kakashi notice he didn't hit anything. He opened his eyes to see these a rainbow of lights flashing before him, they were beautiful, but they were making Kakashi dizzy and tired.

The peacefulness of sleep took control of Kakashi and he blacked out.

(At Domino city, near the card shop where Yugi and Joey were getting their duel disks.)

Yugi and Joey walked out of the shop, they were both determined and had their minds set on the day after tomorrow. The Battle City Tournament, the war between duelists, and only the best would prevail. Unknown to Yugi though the Mighty Pharoah Yami, who spirit resided in the millenium puzzle had a different kind of battle. The terrible battle between good and evil, and he had no idea who this evil was, or how he was going to beat it, but he did know, if he beat it, then he could find out the secrets of his past, and finally return to the light.

"I can't believe the computer got my duelist level wrong." Joey said happily with the Duel disk box bouncing in his arms.

"I can't believe you are actually that good." Tristan said.

The blond headed man stopped and turned around to his brown and black, unicorn haired friend. "What did you say?" Joey asked.

"I said I can't believe you are actually that good, knowing your planning skills, it is a miracle." Tristan answered smartly.

"Here comes one of the famous Joey vs. Tristan fights again." Tea sighed.

"Yeah, seems like it." Yugi agreed, as Joey and Tristan started wrestling on the floor.

"You better take it back man!" JOey yelled as he treid to punch Tristan in the gut, but Tristan moved out of the way just in time.

"And lie, I don't think so." Tristan laughed.

"You're goin to get it man!" Joey yelled and made another punch at him, again Tristan move out of the way and Joey ended up punching the concrete. You could hear the smack from the hit, it sounded very painful.

"Well that's gotta hurt." Tea said.

"OUCH!" Joey yelped and held his hand that was starting to swell.

"Well you had it comin man." Tristan said.

"Shut up," Joey muttered.

Tristan was about to say something when they heard a huge crash, as if something had landed ontop of the trash cans in the back alley. "What was that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should go check it out." Tea suggested and they quickly headed towards the back alley where the mysterious crash noise started.

They stopped when they reached the dark hallway of the alley. This alley was home to many gang members and anything could be back there. Yugi started cautiously i9nto the darkness that covered the dangers of the alley. The moon light was the only light that could be seen in this blood ridden alley.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Joey whispered, Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

Tea who was searching a near by trash cane gave a terrified screech. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, ran over to see what was wrong, and they saw a young teenage boy, probably around the age of thirteen laid beaten up beside the trash can. He was laying on his side in the middle of the large pool of blood, he had a nasty cut under his right eye, and he seemed to be bleeding from his side. His arm was covered in blood and the wrist was twisted back probably broken. Joey walked slowly towards him, and knelt down to make sure he was still alive. He put his hand on his neck to feel for a pulse, and to his relief there was a faint pulse.

"We need to get him to a hospital fast." Tristan stated.

"Yeah." Joey answered as he lifted the small defenseless body off the ground. The boy's raven colored hair fell on his face, and Tea took her hand and gently swept it off. Then she reached into her purse and grabbed her pink cell phone that had a cute keychain of Kuriboh on it.

She quickly dialed 911 and waited for a response on the other side of the line. "Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?" The lady on the other line said.

"Hello this is Tea Gardener, and my friends and I were walking home from the Card shop and we found a boy unconscious and beaten up in the alley." Tea answered.

"Is the boy breathing?" The lady asked.

"Yes, but faintly." Tea responded.

"Okay and where is your location?"

"We are on Bohemian rd, off of Francis town." (No this is not a real rode in Japan.) Tea answered.

"Okay we have dispatched an ambulance, they should be their shortly do you want me to stay on the line with you?"

"No, thank you my friends are here." Tea answered nicely and hung up.

Shortly after they heard the sound of ambulance rushing down the rode. Joey walked put of the Alley, with the boy in his hands. "Hang in there kid, you are going to be okay." Joey said to the unconscious body on his hands.

Paramedics quickly took the young man out of Joeys hands and rushed him into the hospital. "Maybe we should go with him, and make sure he has a place to stay when he gets out." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and my sister has her operation tonight so I'm goin there anyways." Joey answered and they rushed towards the hospital, and Yugi hope that the poor kid was okay.

(Well that is the end of chapter 1, I hoped you guys liked it! Oh yeah and if you are wondering where I got Bohemian rd from well I was listening to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, it is so awesome. Well have fun reading and writing and I will continue working on this story and the others!)


	3. Exodia

(Hey, what is up everybody! This is Chapter two of the Revised version, thank you to all who reviewed, and adding this stories to your favorites list, You all get a cookie!

Okay now I got to do this disclaimer thing and then we can start. I do not own Naruto, or Yugioh.)

Chapter 2: Exodia

"Yeah, and my sister has her operation tonight so I'm goin there anyways." Joey answered and they rushed towards the hospital, and Yugi hope that the poor kid was okay.

They halfway made it to the hospital when Joey came to a sudden halt. "Aww man." Joey cried putting his hands on his head.

"What's wrong." Tea asked.

"I forgot my duel disk back at the alley." Joey answered.

"Well that's Joey, he can't keep up with his stuff." Tristan sighed.

Joey turned around and gave Tristan a hard stare, "Don't start dat with me." Joey growled.

"I bet it's still there Joey, we will go back now and look." Yugi suggested trying to avoid a fight with Tristan and Joey.

"Na, I will go alone, you need to go to the hospital and find out what happened to that kid. I will be fine." Joey said.

"Okay, if you say so." Yugi answered, and watched Joey run back to the alley.

(At the hospital)

Yugi walked up to the girl at the visitor desk, the young girl was probably around thirty, and she had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "How may I help you?" The girl said sweetly.

"Well, I really don't know the kids name, but we just called an ambulance to come and pick him up. We decided that we might meet him and find out if there is anymore we can do for him." Yugi answered.

"Well, let me call the emergency room and let me see what I can find out for you." She replied and picked up the phone on her desk. "Hello, I need information on the patient that just came in from the ambulance, okay….. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and then said. "You will have to wait about fifteen more minutes until he gets out of surgery, you could wait in the waiting and I could come get you when he is in his room." The lady said.

"That would be great thank you." Yugi answered and went back to his friends.

"So what did she say?" Tea asked.

"She said to wait in the waiting room and she will come get us when he is out of the surgery." Yugi replied.

"Well that's good, it will give Joey time to catch up." Tristan replied and they walked into the waiting room.

(Back at the alley.)

Joey bent over and picked up the Duel disk box which he had laid beside the trash can. "Hey, Yug was right, it is still here." Joey said excitedly.

He put the duel disk under his right arm and headed out of the dark alley. He made a left turn and headed down Bohemian street, which was in the opposite direction of the hospital.

"I think I made a wrong turn." Joey said as he came onto a dark street. One of the street lights were flickering on and off, giving the place a spooky appearance. There were also mysterious sounds that made the hairs on Joey's neck stand straight up.

A shadow shifted and Joey caught it with the corner of his right eye. "Who ever is there come out!" Joey yelled.

A man came walking towards him, he was wearing a black robe so Joey couldn't see his face. He had a duel disk on his left arm. "Hello can I help ya with something?" Joey asks the man in the robe.

"Yes my friends and I are interested in that Red Eyes Black Dragon of yours and we would love to duel for it." The man answers.

"Your friends." Joey asks as two more robed men came walking behind the other man, they were also wearing duel disks.

"Look fellas, I would love to duel ya'll, but I have to go." Joey said his voice was rushed.

"The duel won't take long with your skills you will be able to beat us quickly right, and besides you wouldn't want anything bad happening to your friends, would you?" The man taunts.

"Hey, you betta leave my friends alone!" Joey yelled and pulled the duel disk out of the box. "If you want a duel, you will get a duel, but don't think I'm gonna take it easy on ya!"

(Back at the hospital)

"Where is Joey?" Tea asked as she looked at the clock, it had already been ten minutes and no sign of him.

"Yeah, they alley is only five minutes away." Yugi said.

"Maybe he got lost." Tristan answered, getting up out of the chair.

"Where are you going?" Tea questioned as Tristan started walking away from them.

"I'm going to get a bag of Pringles out of the snack machine, I'm hungry." Tristan replied as he reached into his pants pocket and took out a black wallet.

"Is that all you can think about, food!" Tea yelled angrily.

"Well on a empty stomach what am I supposed to think about?" Tristan asked as he slipped the dollar into the machine. Just then a lady came with a sign that said, Sorry out of order.

She stopped at the machine that Tristan had just put the dollar in and put the sign on it. "Whah, Whah, What about my snack!" Tristan cried.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, here is another dollar to replace your first one." The lady said sweetly and walked off.

"Ah, Man I can't eat this." Tristan whined as he walked back.

"Well you could, but I don't think it will taste very good." Yugi said trying to cheer Tristan up.

"Hmf," Tristan grunted and took his seat beside Tea.

(Back at the alley.)

"If you want to see Red Eyes well now is your chance!" Joey yelled and then added. "I sacrifice my two monsters to Summon Red eyes Black Dragon!"

There was a huge bright light and a black dragon appeared out of the blinding light. The magnificent dragon had blood red eyes, spikes running along his back, and huge claws. He let our a tremendous roar that seemed to shake the ground. The man Joey was dueling lips curled into a smile. "Perfect." He whispered.

"Thanks to you trap card I can't attack this turn, but next turn you will feel the wrath of my dragon." Joey said excitedly. "As long as I have people to fight for, I can't lose." Joey thought,

"Well there will be no next turn for you. I summon Exodia The Forbidden one!" The man said. The huge monster came out and destroyed Joey's Red Eyes and took his life points with it.

Joey fell to the ground and the man and his goons went over to Joey. "Your Red Eyes please." The man said as an evil smile whipped across his face.

"You will have to take it over my dead body!" Joey yelled.

"Well that can be arranged." The man laughed and struck Joey hard on the head.

Joey knocked out and the man took his Red Eyes and ran off, leaving poor Joey behind.

(Well that is the end of Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it, don't worry about Naruto Idol I am half way done with the next chapter! The next chapter for This story will be up soon!)


	4. Big Brothers Help Others

Chapter 3: Big Brothers Help Other!

(Hello People of Fanfiction, I am here to give you chapter three of Dragons and Shinobi, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, especially Hannah Banana, alright now let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh.)

It was getting dark and it was the day before the Battle City Tournament, and Kaiba was making sure everything was in order. He walked down Bohemian Street, heading towards Kamiko rd. Kaiba stopped and looked at Mokuba who was carrying his suitcase full of duel monster cards.

No Mokuba wasn't forced to carry the suitcase, he had offered, Mokuba always wanted to help with anything that might be an inconvenience to Kaiba, he had even offered to be the Duel Commissioner for the Tournament.

Even though there were sometimes when Kaiba would love to live without Mokuba's helpfulness and this was turning out to be one of those times. "Hey Seto! There is a man over there and he looks hurt!" Mokuba pointed out.

Kaiba looked where Mokuba was pointing and saw a strange man across the street. He had a mask over his face, and a strange headband, the was accompanied by silver hair. He had a green jacket on that had no sleeves but was wearing a black/ navy blue long sleeved t-shirt under it, and he had long black pants. There were bandages on his legs and he was wearing some kind of weird shoes. "Great more freaks." Kaiba muttered as Mokuba ran over to the man.

The man turned and looked at Mokuba, one of his eyes was covered up by the head band, giving the man an even more suspicious appearance. "Hey are you alright sir?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine," the man said through gritted and added. "Have you seen a young boy, around the age of 13, and has the same kind of headband that I have." The man seemed to be in a lot of pain, or he was either really tired that it hurt.

Kaiba took a good look at the man and realized he was hurt, he was holding onto his chest and blood dripping off his hands. "Man, is this guy a mess." Kaiba thought, and he looked at Mokuba, who was now staring at him.

"Seto, we have to help this guy find his kid." Mokuba said.

"Um, he is not my kid….. More like a good friend." Kakashi stated, and let out a faint cry of pain.

"Mokuba, I am not going to waste my time helping out some random stranger, we need to finish preparing for the Battle City Tournament." Kaiba answered and started to walk away.

"Seto! Yugi and his friends would stop what there doing and help you, so why can't we act like them for once and help out somebody else!" Mokuba cried.

"I hate it when he starts bringing Yugi and his stupid friends into this." Kaiba thought angrily and he turned around to face his brother. "Mokuba," Kaiba started, "I am not like Yugi or his dumb friends. If I was, I would be some sniveling dog like Wheeler, come on we have things to do." Kaiba muttered and started to walk away again, but Mokuba wasn't about to give up.

"Seto, big brothers help others!" Mokuba yelled.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked as he turned around.

"Big brothers help others." Mokuba stated again.

"Mokuba come on your being ridiculous." Kaiba sighed.

"Please Seto, he really needs our help." Mokuba said as he looked at the man again.

He was now leaning against the wall holding his chest, his eye was locked on them. "That fight with Orochimaru really took it's toll on me, and standing here watching these two fight isn't helping me much either." Kakashi thought, as he looked at the two.

One was a really tall, man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long white jacket, and a black under shirt, with some kind of belts on his arms.

The younger one was much smaller and he had on yellow jacket, with a blue striped shirt underneath. He had long black hair and blue/grey eyes.

"Fine." Kaiba finally said defeated, which brought Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Yay! You're the best Seto!" Mokuba said happily.

"Yeah, whatever, so what is your name?" Kaiba asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, but you really don't need to help me, I just need to find Sasuke, and I will be on my way." Kakashi said and gave a weak smile, he tried to walk away, but he was exhausted, and his body wasn't responding.

"Heh, I wish I could believe that but, you look terrible. How about you come back with us, and you can tag along with us tomorrow during the tournament, and if you find that kid your looking for, you will be on your way, like you said." Kaiba stated as he helped Kakashi stand up straight.

"Thank you." Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and looked at Mokuba, who smiled back at him.

"Don't worry about that cut Kakashi, we have a whole private team of doctors back at our mansion." Mokuba smiled.

"Thank you again." Kakashi thanked and then looked at the Kaiba who was helping him walk. "So what is your name again?"

"Seto Kaiba, but you can call me Kaiba." Kaiba responded.

"Interesting name." Kakashi commented as they made there way down the street.

(Well that is the end of Chapter 3, I just wanted to show you guys what happened to Kakashi, anyways the next chapter should be coming out soon, there is a new poll on my profile, so you can go check it out! Alright until then, Happy readings!)


	5. The Heart's Painful Memory's

Dragons and Shinobi

(Hey this is Okamidragon here just saying that I am really sorry that this didn't come out sooner! I also realized that before I changed it, that I said this was coming out on September 31st, funny thing, there is no date as September 31st! {Falls over laughing….} Shows you how well I know my days of the month…

Alright back to the story part, I wanted to thank, .Choice. A lot for all the advice on this next chapter, and how to improve my writing, I also wanted to say thanks again to .Choice. Because I took the advice further and started to use it in my writings, at school and for fun, I got a hundred on my last paper, and to take that further I am writing a book, went back and checked over what I previously wrote, and I found some grammar errors that I didn't realize I did until now….. So thank you my fellow author.

Your probably waiting for the story to start, so I will do the disclaimer thing and I will let you read, I do not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh!)

* * *

Chapter 4: Heart's most painful memory's

_"Hfm" Tristan grunted as he returned to his seat beside Tea._

A few more minutes passed and there was still no word from the lady or a sign of Joey. "Now I'm starting to get worried about Joey." Yugi said as he looked at the clock, it had been at least twenty minutes since Joey left.

"Yeah, maybe I should go look for him," Tristan said as he got up out of the chair.

"Do you want us to come with you Tristan?" Tea asked.

"No, it's not really safe for a young lady like yourself to be out on your own, remember what happened in that storage house?" Tristan responded.

"Oh yeah, that guy gave me the creeps…" Tea shuttered as she remember the fat man. "It if it hadn't been for the Pharaoh, who knows what would have happened," Tea added.

"Yeah, so I will go by myself, plus we need to make sure the kid is okay, like you said earlier." Tristan said and walked out of the hospital and thought. _"Plus now I can get a snack, hehe."_

"Well, now we just got to hope that Tristan doesn't get lost." Tea joked.

"Yeah," Yugi laughed, but he wasn't so sure. _"What if Joey isn't okay, what if he got hurt…."_

_**"Yugi, has anyone ever told you that you worry to much,"**_ Came a strong voice in Yugi's head.

_**"I do not,"**_ Yugi said defensively.

_**"You do. Trust me, Joey and Tristan will be fine, you can knock them down, but we all know they will get back up,"**_ The Voice said.

"I hope you right, Pharaoh," Yugi responded, the Pharaoh went back deep inside the Millennium puzzle so Yugi couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," came a voice that woke Yugi from his thoughts. "He is out of Surgery now, and he is staying in room 311, you can take the elevator there up to the 3rd floor, and it will be first on your right," the lady said and smiled.

"Alright, thank you," Tea smiled back and Yugi followed Tea to the elevator.

* * *

( On Bohemian Street.)

"Dag Nabbit!" Joey yelled as he pushed himself off the ground. "They took Red eyes, how could I lose like that?"

_"Now I summon Exodia!"_ The words rung through Joey's head, and anger swelled inside his heart. "I will find that guy, and when I do he will be sorry!" Joey yelled out loud.

Tristan who was walking a few blocks down, heard Joey yelling. "Joey!" Tristan called hoping that his hard headed friend would hear him.

A few seconds passed when Tristan heard Joeys response. "Tristan, is that you?"

"Yeah, Yugi and Tea are worried sick, where are you, and what on earth are you doing?" Tristan yelled.

"I'm in the front alley, just keep following my voice!" Joey Shouted.

Tristan stood there blankly there was no noise. "Uh, Joey, you need to actually need to make noise in order for me to find you," Tristan hollered.

"I know dat, I'm just think of a song to sing," Joey answered.

"Great," Tristan muttered and then heard Joey's terrible singing.

"On top of my Spaghetti, all covered in cheese,

I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed."

Tristan followed Joey's poor singing voice towards the alley.

"It rolled on the table, and onto the floor, then someone kicked it out of the door, I lost my Poor meatball when Kaiba sneezed." Tristan came around the corner and saw Joey finish his song.

"That was awful, and what are you doing in the alley?"

"I took a wrong turn and……."

(At the Hospital)

_"I don't want to die!" a young boy cried, tears running down his face, fear clinging to his voice. A older man appeared right in front of him._

_"You are not even worth killing, baby brother, you are pathetic." The words seem to ring in the young boy's ears, pain ran through the his left arm. His heart felt like a kunai had been shoved through it, and he couldn't bear it any longer._

The young man on the hospital bead jolted upright, which scared Tea half to death, who was sitting right beside him in a chair.

Blinding pain shot through his body like a lighting bolt striking a metal rod, he winced at the pain, but didn't make any noise. Sweat was rolling down his face and he was breathing really hard. "Hey, take it easy." Tea said as she quietly put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and Tea could see the pain through his onyx colored eyes. "Are you okay, well obviously your hurt, but other than that, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

The young boy looked at the spiky haired boy standing beside the girl. He was short, and didn't seem very muscular. His violet eyes were childish looking, his whole demeanor seemed calm and playful.

He was wearing a purple jacket, with a black shirt underneath, he was also wearing purple pants, with a weird looking belt. There was a big Pyramid necklace anging around his neck on a chain, his appearance was overall, bizarre.

The Girl sitting in the chair, had huge sapphire blue eyes, and short brown hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt that had the word spirit on the front, and she was wearing a red skirt.

"Where am I?" the young man asked quietly.

"At the hospital," Yugi answered and added. "We found you in the back alley near a bunch of trash cans."

The boy seemed awfully confused, and just stared at Yugi and Tea. "Do you remember what happened?" Tea asked.

The boy stared at her for a minute, _"I can't tell her about the Hidden Leaf Village, I am obviously not there anymore,"_ the boy thought and shook his head no.

"Well do you at least remember your name?" Yugi asked.

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered, pain still hung around in his voice, and Tea gave him a sympathetic look.

"Where are your parents, you know it's not wise to run around here late at night," Tea said.

_"Big Brother, Big Brother!! Mother and Father are…..!!"_ The Painful words came back into Sasuke's head and he looked away from Tea. "My Parents are gone……" Sasuke responded.

"Oh……That's really bad." Tea said sorrowfully, she now wished she hadn't asked that question, then asked. "But you have to be staying with someone, you are to young to be on your own," Tea asked.

"I live by myself…" Sasuke responded, he still wasn't looking at her, and Tea guessed his mind was elsewhere.

"That's okay, you can come with us!" Yugi said happily, trying to cheer up the mood, which really didn't do anything. So Yugi just looked at Tea and she smiled back at him.

What she and Yugi didn't realize was, that Sasuke was being haunted by the terrible pain and sadness of his past, and that having this kid around was going to be a new challenge that they might not be able to handle.

(Well that was the end of Chapter 4 I hope you liked it! Again I apologize for the long wait, and thanks again to .Choice. Oh and Naruto Idol's new chapter will be up soon, and I hope you guys are having fun reading and righting. Until the next Chapter, Okamidragon a.k.a Momo.)


	6. Mixed Emotions

(Hey Guys! This is Okamidragon, I am really hyper right now, I just saw my cousin who I haven't seen in ages, and I saw the Sherlock Holmes movie! It is awesome!

Also I would like to thank F.B.C for helping me with my grammar and other annoying problems that I seem to forget to fix when I editing……….I'm so glad to have a good friend on here who can watch my back!! Otherwise I would still be making silly mistakes……. That would be embarrassing…..Lol {It's really funny how we can catch other people's grammar and spelling mistakes but not our own…..Lol} Alright thank you again F.B.C

Anyways now I have to do the disclaimer thing…. I Do not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh, but I do own a Sasuke plushy!!! It's so cute……Okay now onto the story!)

* * *

Dragons and Shinobi chapter 5: Mixed emotions

It was getting really late that night and Mokuba, Kaiba, and Kakashi had finally made it to the Kaiba mansion. The walk back had been long and to Kakashi seemed to have taken years, his body already weak from his fight with Orochimaru was loosing to much blood, which was making harder to walk.

Kakashi looked at the magnificent mansion, there was a huge gate that had diamonds aligned on the top of the gates metal rods, they seemed to dance in the moonlight with the brilliant stars accompanying them. There were two guard stations on both sides of the gate's mighty steal doors. The Guards in them were keeping a watchful eye on everything around them, as if there were some secret hidden inside the mighty walls and the King of the mansion could not let it escape or he might lose everything.

The thing that caught Kakashi's eyes the most were the three dragon statues that were place around the gates. Two were on the guard towers and the last was inside the gates. There eyes seemed to pierce the soul of whoever was looking at them, in this case Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a small shudder and Kaiba looked at him. "What's wrong?" Kaiba asked his blue eyes matched those of the mighty dragons.

"Nothing," Kakashi smiled, but inside he felt like there was a meaning to these dragons, as if they were trying to tell him something. _"Is this some kind of sign are they trying to tell me something? No, I'm just being silly…. They're just statues, they can't tell me anything. All this loss of blood seems to be going to my head," _Kakashi thought quietly, but the dragons seemed to keep calling him, as if there was something that he needed to know and only they could tell him.

"Hmf….You seemed to have taken a liking to the blue eyes white dragons," Kaiba commented as he watched Kakashi stare at the lifeless statues.

Kakashi looked at Kaiba and smiled, "They are interesting, is it a family symbol or does it have meaning behind it?" Kakashi questioned.

Kaiba took another look at his dragon statues then answered, "They are the new family symbol for my power, I took control of my life when I got rid of my Stepfather. After that, I turned his stupid war machine making company into one that actually gave the Kaiba's a name to be proud of and when I win this tournament I can show the world that the Kaiba name is something to fear! Then finally, the terrors of my past will be finally be erased."

Kakashi caught a glimpse of worry in Kaiba's younger brother's blue/gray eyes. Mokuba sighed and murmured something that Kakashi didn't quite catch.

"Mr. Kaiba," Came the worried voice of some man running towards them, He was wearing a black suit and sunglasses like Shino usefully does and he had peculiar blue hair. "Mr. Kaiba, we were worried about you, you had a meeting three hours ago," The man said gasping for breath, he was wiping sweet off of his brow with a white handkerchief.

"I know that Roland, we got side tracked," Kaiba responded his voice was harsh and had a hint of annoyance.

Roland's eyes looked over Kakashi, which Kakashi just smiled at the man in return. "Mr. Kaiba, he could be some kind of serial killer on the loose in disguise." Roland said his voice had fear trailing in it.

"I'm not scared of a serial killer Roland and this man doesn't seem like a threat, plus it was Mokuba's idea not mine," Kaiba growled and quickly barked. "Now get a stretcher for this man immediately before I fire you!"

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba," Roland ran to the guard tower and grabbed one of the walkie talkies and sent a message for a stretcher.

Kakashi looked at the mansion, though the so called house was big and it's brilliant white walls were full of power, there was no sense of peace, there was only anger and Kakashi could sense it.

* * *

(At the Hospital)

"Are you sure this is the right floor Joey?" Tristan asked as they walked out of the elevator.

"Yeah she said the third floor, right?" Joey questioned as he looked at Tristan.

"Yeah, I think….. Man, we need to pay attention more," Tristan commented as he rubbed the back of his head. "What is the room number again?"

"I don't know, I was to busy looking at the lady with the branch sticking out of her neck!" Joey said as the image of the woman came back into his head. Joey shuddered and quickly shook the thought off. "Man she looked scary with the branch sticking out like that, it was like some sort of horror movie, what kind accident would cause that to happen?"

"I don't know, but at least she wasn't as scary looking as our algebra teacher," Tristan commented. He was mad at her for yelling at him about a project he had already turned in, but she said she never got it.

"Yeah she is mean and ugly…." Joey commented as her toad looking face came flying into his mind, it made him want to throw up.

"You know if Mai heard you say that she would kill you right?" Tristan sighed as he remembered there blond, independent, and hard headed female companion, she always protected what she called the Right of Woman. Which basically was another way of saying that all women were beautiful despite outside appearance.

"Yeah…. Mai is something isn't she…" Joey smiled.

"Uh, sure…now lets find that room." Tristan said quickly before Joey started going lovey dovey with the thought of Mai.

Tristan decided that he should try the first door on the right, because that was all he could remember the receptionist saying. He knocked on the door and said, "Tea, Yugi are you guys in there?"

"Yeah! We are Tristan! Did you find Joey?" Came Yugi's high pitched squeaky voice through the door.

Tristan opened the door, smiled and said, "See for yourself."

"Joey!" Yugi said as he sprang up from the chair and ran towards his best friend.

Yugi looked at Joey, he looked tired and somewhat upset. His green jacket had dirt all over it and he was wearing a duel disk. "Hey guys," Joey said casually like nothing was wrong but Yugi and Tea knew better.

"What took you so long Joey?" Tea asked, her eyes met Joey's.

"I'll tell you about it later…" Joey responded as if it was some kind of secret. Joey looked at Sasuke who had been listening to the conversation, his eyes seemed to be trying to read them, like some kind of book written in some weird language.

"Hey there," Joey greeted Sasuke who just nodded in return. "You gave us quite a scare in that alley." Joey said trying to get a response out of him.

"Hmf." Was all Sasuke muttered before returning his gaze to the window.

"_Sheesh, this kid is sure a ray of sunshine…" _Joey thought but then he quickly had a change of heart. "_Nah, he is probably just scared and trying to act like a tough guy, kinda like Tristan does when he tries not to cry at sappy romance movies like a girl,_" Joey started to laugh at the thought and the gang and Sasuke looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Tea asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Joey said through another small chuckle and looked at clock. "Oh my gosh, I gotta go see Serenity, her operation is about to start soon!"

Joey bolted out of the door as fast as he could, nearly knocking the doctor over who was about to come in. "Sorry Doc!" Joey called as he turned down the hallway.

* * *

(Joey's Point of view!)

Joey kept running until he finally got to room 365, luckily for Joey, Sasuke and Serenity's room were on the same floor. "Serenity, you got to let the doctor in!" Came a panicked call from a woman with poofy brown hair. Her green eyes had sadness filled in them mixed with the worry.

"I'm not doing anything without Joey," Came another terrified voice from the other side of the door, this voice had a different kind of fear then the fear of pain, this kind of fear was the fear that someone close to her decided to brake a promise.

Joey walked up to the door and ignored the woman's shocked look, "Serenity I'm here," Joey called through the door.

"You promised you be here 30 minutes before my operation," Serenity cried and said, "I'm not coming out, I'm afraid."

"Serenity, I'm sorry I wasn't here on time, there was so much that happened Serenity. Like we found this kid in an alley, if you don't believe me, I got proof…." Joey waited for an answer but he didn't get one so he continued, "Then I forgot my Duel disk back at the alley where we found him, so I went back and got it, but then I was attacked by 3 black robed men….. Serenity I fought them trying to get here….They even took my Red Eyes," There still was no answer, and Joey was starting to lose hope, "Serenity I'm really sorry, I know your scared, but you've got to open the door and let them in Serenity, please."

There was a second of silence until Joey heard the bed squeak as Serenity got off of it. There was the muffled sound of footsteps and then the doorknob turned and it gave a screech. "Oh Joey!" Came a soft wail as his sister ran into Joey's arms, she started to cry.

Joey stood there stroking her long brown hair, he couldn't remember the last time he hugged her, and it felt good to see his sister again.

The woman who was crying and pleading at the door earlier was just staring at them, tears welling up in her eyes. "Joseph," She began.

Joey just stared at her then smiled and said, "Hi Ma,"

"Joseph, thank you," She finished and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "_Joseph you've grown up so much, you seem to have become stronger with each year, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to watch you, but maybe if things hadn't happened the way it did, then we could be a happy again." _

"Well, Serenity we need to take you back for your Surgery now, I'm sorry to brake up this happy reunion," The doctor said apologetically.

"Don't worry doc! I think she is ready now, right Serenity!" Joey said the happiness in his voice seemed to fill Serenity with courage and she nodded her head!

"Oh, Joey before you go I would like to ask you a favor." Serenity said wiping tears away from her eyes.

"And what's dat?" Joey questioned.

"Joey I want to see you duel in the Tournament and I want to watch you win. So when I'm ready tot take my bandages off I will have the courage to do so and you will have the strength to win. You can come get me or send someone to get me, please?" Serenity asked, her greens eyes pleading him.

"Of course!" Joey said and added with so much enthusiasm it was almost like he was yelling. "I will do better than dat Serenity, I will win this tournament!"

"Yes, you can do anything big brother!" Serenity said happily.

"No Serenity together we can do anything, we will always be there for each other, always!" Joey couldn't contain his excitement. All the anguish and anger he had felt when he lost his Red eyes was gone and was replace with a fire of hope, the kind of hope that burns down the fields of evil, anger, anguish, and all other unpleasant feelings.

Joey watched as they took Serenity back, the mood had lightened a bunch, he looked at his Mom and bowed then ran as fast as he could down the hallway back towards Sasuke's room. He wasn't paying attention and almost ran into a nurse, "Sorry," Joey yelled behind his shoulder and kept running.

* * *

(Joey's Mom point of view.)

Joey's Mom stood there and shook her head, "_Uh, it doesn't matter how much you grow up, that childish nature of yours will always remain,"_

* * *

(Back at Sasuke's Hospital room)

"Well, I got good news and bad news," The doctor started as he looked at the gang. "The good news is that we were able to get your rib age back to it's normal state, see here are your before x-rays," The doctor said as he held up a huge board that had light radiating from the back of it.

"The x-rays revealed that your ribs were out of place, like as you can tell here that this one came dangerously close to your left lung. Luckily for you, it didn't actually puncture the lung so all the bleeding that you had was coming from the huge gash in your side, which might not seem like a good thing, but it actually saved you." The doctor commented as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes showed pain, but he wasn't saying anything, his right had was holding his side, which further showed that he was in a great deal of pain. "Doctor, How could the cut save him, I thought all that bleeding was a bad thing…" Tristan said, almost in some kind of childish way.

"Well it is a thing we try to avoid, but in his case the gash opened away for the blood around his lung to get out, if the gash wasn't there, the blood around his lung would cause so much pressure it could collapse, so he is very fortunate." The doctor answered. "Anyways his arm is fine, there is nothing wrong with it, the blood was just blood that was on the ground where he was laying, and his wrist is broken and it will take time to heal,"

"That's good!" Tea said cheerfully then remembered that the doctor said there was bad news. "So what's the bad news," Tea asked quietly.

"Well, the bad news is that we can't release you from the hospital because we don't know who your parents are, unless you tell us who and where your parents are we can't let you go," The doctor answered he looked at Sasuke.

" I don't have any parents," Sasuke growled anger and pain were visible.

"Oh," The doctor said, he gave a sympathetic look, but Sasuke ignored it.

"_I don't need or want their sympathy.." _Sasuke thought angrily.

"Well then, the only thing to do is either these kind people let you go with them or we call an orphanage." The doctor stated, his eyes still had sympathy in them.

"I Don't need to go to an Orphanage, I've lived by myself and I got along just fine," Sasuke snapped he wasn't in a good mood, his side was killing him and so was his wrist.

"But it's against the law for anyone under the age of 18 to live without a parent or guardian." The doctor responded gently, feeling the growing anger and frustration.

Sasuke didn't respond, how could he? He had nothing to say, everything seemed to be going downhill. He was stuck who knows where and there was no sight, of Kakashi, the idiot Naruto, or Sakura. This Doctor was expecting him to go with these strange people or go an orphanage for people to look at decide if they like him or not then call him their own, no he wasn't going to do either. Then again what choice did he have, he was in to much pain to run anywhere and his chakra was still trying to recover.

"He can come with us," Yugi said his childish voice washed over Sasuke's thoughts forcing him back to the conversation.

"Alright then, we just need to cast this young man's wrist then we will allow you guys to come get him tomorrow morning, just before the tournament starts," The doctor said happily.

Just then Joey busted into the door, "Hey guys!" Joey said happily.

"Hey Joey," Tristan said then asked, "How is your sister."

"She is doin awesome, she just went to surgery!" Joey replied.

"That's great Joey!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, she wants to see me duel and win the tournament!" Joey announced, he seemed so happy that Tea just smiled.

"_Maybe this tournament won't be so dangerous, I mean Yugi and Joey are a team, they won't let anything happen to each other, right?"_ Tea thought, but she didn't realize what evil was coming and how this would change the course of everything.

* * *

( In Egypt.)

"_With these new allies, the Pharaoh will fall and I will be the new Pharaoh!" _

* * *

(Well that was the end of Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Again thank you to F.B.C.

Well the next chapter is on the way Happy reading! Oh and if you have any song suggestions for the Akastuki in my Story Naruto Idol please tell me, I'm sort of stuck….Lol, Alright happy readings!)


	7. Calming before the Storm

Dragons and Shinobi Chapter 6: Calming before the storm

( Yo! What's up people of Fanfiction! Ummm, yes I haven't updated in a while……which is thanks to school work……(Can't wait for school to be over…..) Anyways this is the new chapter of Dragons and Shinobi and I have a few people to thank

First of all, my awesome friend, F.B.C. who has been a big help in writing this story, thanks F.B.C. You get a huge imaginary cookie. Also thanks again to F.B.C because my writings have been getting better, thanks to the helpful criticism and I got a 94 on my last essay!!!

I would also like to thank all who favorited and reviewed the last chapter!

Alright well, let's get this disclaimer thing over with and we can start the story, I do not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh)

* * *

( At the Hospital)

Yugi and the gang left the hospital around eleven-thirty that night, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts in the lonely hospital room. Sasuke was trying to think about what recently happened; how did he get here, what happened to the rest of Team 7, were they here too? So many questions and no answers it aggravated him to no end and these new people trying to help him, why should they even care? They didn't know who he really was, they only knew his name, which back in the Hidden Leaf Village was enough to tell people who he was here but here….here his name meant nothing.

A sigh escaped his lips as he gazed out the window, the star were dimmed down thanks to the city lights. The night sky though still pretty had lost it's natural beauty and was replaced with some kind of fake superficial beauty. Sasuke looked down at his hands, which one was perfectly fine while the other was stuck into a blue cast, which gave his hand limited movement. "_I could have had this healed so much faster back at the Hidden Leaf Village,"_ Sasuke thought as he gave another sigh.

He laid back on the bed, only to be welcomed by immeasurable pain in his side, he gave a soft moan and just shut his eyes, hoping by some chance this was just some crazy dream. Thirty minutes later the welcoming embrace of sleep took him in and the pain in his side and wrist seemed to disappear.

* * *

(At the Kaiba mansion, Day of the Tournament)

"Hey, Seto!" Came Mokuba's childish voice as he ran over to his brother who was sitting at there huge oak wooden dining table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked his little brother, his voice so much kinder and softer when he talked to his brother than when he talked to someone else.

"Can you make your famous chocolate chip pancakes?" Mokuba asked hopefully, his eyes shining.

Kaiba gave a small sigh and got up from the table, walked over to the stove turned it on and got out a nice black pan. He reached into one of the cabinets over the stove and pulled out Pancake batter. "Well, are you going to get the chocolate chips?" Kaiba asked his little brother who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Mokuba screamed excitedly and ran over to the pantry and pulled out the chocolate chips.

Kakashi who had made his way over to the table, had to smile at this. "_This Kaiba fellow seems have a really caring side under all that commanding attitude he has," _Kakashi thought to himself.

In fact, Kaiba had given him some of his clothes to wear, saying that Kakashi's blood cover clothes were unsightly. He was now wearing a black t-shirt that had a red dragon on the front, his pants were just a loose fitting pair of blue jeans, which had a silver chain coming out of the right pocket. Kakashi was still wearing his head band and mask, his arms were wrapped in clean white bandages, which the doctors kept changing every hour. His chest also had bandages on it, but the bandages were hidden by his t-shirt.

Kakashi gave a small yawn, it was six forty-five in the morning, the competition started at nine, so why did they have to get up so early? Kakashi watched as the two brothers cooked there pancakes, Mokuba sneaking a few chocolate chips into his mouth when his older brother wasn't looking, and his brother giving him an suspicious look when Mokuba had a mouth full of chocolate chips in his mouth. "You look like a chipmunk," Kaiba commented.

"Sthanks, Shseto," Mokuba said through a mouth full of chocolate chips.

Kaiba gave a small chuckle before returning to his stern cold manner and saying, "Mokuba, don't talk with your mouth full."

Mokuba gave a small pout before chewing and swallowing the chocolate chips, he then turned his attention to Kakashi. "Hey, do you want any?"

"Um, no thanks," Kakashi smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You might want to eat," Kaiba started, his voice more commanding than suggesting. "You won't get something else to eat until late tonight."

"I'm fine, really" Kakashi replied.

Kaiba shrugged and looked at Mokuba, "More for us."

Mokuba just smiled and got out a nice china plate, put one of the warm, delicious, mouth watering pancakes onto it and carried it over to the table. Kaiba following right behind.

Mokuba sat by Kakashi while Kaiba took his place again at the end of the table. They ate in almost silence, the only noises there were Mokuba saying 'yum' after every bite.

"Mokuba, we get that the pancakes are good but is saying yum after every bite necessary?" Kaiba questioned as his brother said 'yum' once again.

"Yes it is, you are the only one that can make these awesome pancakes Seto," Mokuba answered.

Kaiba looked at the huge granddaddy clock resting against the wall, it read, Seven twenty-five. "Alright, we got to get going," Kaiba stated as he got up.

Mokuba finished the last bite of his pancake, nodded and took both plates to the sink. "Let me just go brush my teeth Seto," Mokuba said happily as he rushed into the hallway.

"_I have to brush mine to," _Kaiba thought as he followed his brother towards the bathroom.

Kakashi being the only one left in the kitchen got up onto his feet and walked over to the counter. He stopped at the chocolate chips, "_Maybe I can have a few,"_ Kakashi supposed as he reached into the bag and grabbed a handful. He pulled down his mask and popped them into his mouth. He started to chew, the rich flavors of chocolate danced around his mouth, making Kakashi smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Mokuba laughed as he came behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned and smiled at Mokuba.

"There good," Kakashi said after he swallowed.

"Well duh, it's chocolate, who doesn't love chocolate?" Mokuba asked.

"_I know someone who doesn't love chocolate,"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

(At Tea's house)

Tea woke up early that morning, "_Well the tournament starts today_," Tea thought happily as she grabbed her purse off of her bed. "_I hope Joey is up, I should probably give him a call,"_ Tea was about to dial his number when she remembered about what Yugi had said that night.

* * *

(Flashback)

_It was late that night, very late when they decided to leave the hospital. Yugi was walking merrily on his way chatting and laughing with Joey. "So Joey, what happened when you were going to get your duel disk back?" Yugi asked._

"_Well, I was getting my duel disk and these people in black robes came and forced me to duel. They beat me and took my Red-eyes." Joey sighed, he hung his head down as if ashamed._

"_I'm sorry Joey, hey don't worry we will get your Red-eyes back! We can do it together, just like we took Pegasus on together back at Duelist Kingdom!" Yugi said his voice becoming stronger with determination. _

_Joey looked at Yugi a smile whipped across his face, "Yeah, your right, we will get my Red-eyes back!" Joey was now getting hyped up and he just had to add, "And I will finally show rich boy Kaiba that I am not a second rate duelist!"_

_Yugi just laughed, Tristan gave a small chuckle and Tea just smiled, "Oh Joey, you can stay at my house tonight if you want, I don't think my Grandpa would mind," Yugi said, Joey gave him a thumbs up._

"_So tomorrow, what are we going to do about the Sasuke kid," Tristan asked as they headed down Bohemian street. _

"_I'll pick him up tomorrow and meet you guys at the Park and then we can head into the Domino square together." Tea suggested._

"_Awesome idea Tea!" Yugi said and added, "Tomorrow is going to awesome!_

* * *

(End of Flash Back)

"_Yugi and Joey are probably already up, now I have to go get Sasuke and I will meet them at the park." _Tea concluded happily and walked out of her house, the sun was shining. The sky was a pure sapphire blue and the clouds looked like little puffballs like Watapons. Tea smiled, yep today was definitely going to be a good day……….or so she thought. For there is always a calming before the storm.

(Okay, I know it was kind of short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer…..Just to give you guys a heads up, the poll for Dragons and Shinobi will be taken down May 1st, because I will be needing the poll for Naruto Idol. Also this story is not going to necessarily going to follow the whole season 2 in order and season 3 will be changed around a bit. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out soon. Oh and also thanks again to everybody who favorited and reviewed this story, especially F.B.C! Happy Reading and writing!)


	8. Shadow Eyes

Dragons and Shinobi chapter 7: Shadow eyes

(I'm back! It seems like forever since I have last been able to update! But I finally got my new computer since my last one had a heart attack and died, so that means more updating on Dragons and Shinobi and Naruto Idol! I really appreciate everyone being patient while I got my computer problems sorted and I will now stop talking so you can get on with the story, first let me do this disclaimer thing then we shall begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh, though sometimes I get over obsessive and claim Sasuke and Yami are mine, which sadly they aren't)

(Domino Square)

Joey and Yugi walked into the middle of Domino square stopping under a large clock, they were filled with determination and excitement. The weather was beautiful, a few puffy clouds in the sky, a soft breeze, and a bright cheerful sun. The only sign of a storm was in Joey, his mind racing about the previous night, and his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Wait til I get my hands on that stupid robed freak!" Joey growled. He tightly clenched his fists.

Yugi nodded and allowed the spirit of the millennium puzzle take over. The slightly taller man looked over at Joey and nodded, "I too would like to see him, people who steal others cards, they are despicable and need to be stopped."

"You're tellin me!" Joey agreed. "Just look around this place, there is so many people here, he could be anywhere!"

Yami looked around the square, many duelists were gathering around, all with the same determination, to win and become battle city champions. The pressure was building; Yami sighed and crossed his arms. _I need to find out more about my past and this so called evil that Ishizu was talking about._

"I wonder when Tristan and Tea are going to get here," Joey said thoughtfully, his mind wandering away from the subject of the robed man.

"Hopefully before the tournament starts," Yami answered. He would like it if they all stayed together; if this new evil was out to destroy him then his friends were in as much danger as he was.

"Oh well, if it isn't Yugi and Joey," a woman's voice called out to them. The voice was strong and confident, just like the lady it belonged to. Both boys turned to see Mai Valentine, running over to them. Her blond hair shimmering in the bright sunlight.

"Hey Mai," Joey greeted as he looked at her. Yami just nodded his greetings, his mind elsewhere. _Man, she looks hot,_ Joey thought, a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth and his eyes widening in awe.

"That's real attractive hun," Mai said, a bit disgusted and laughed as Joey, embarrassed, quickly wiped the drool from his mouth.

"Sorry Mai, I was uh thinking of…of, a jelly doughnut," Joey said, his face reddening like a tomato. _ Nice going Joey, drooling in front of Mai, you better pull yourself together man!_ Joey screamed inwardly at himself.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle and Joey threw him an angry look. Yami just gave a smirk, shook his head, stepped back and looked up at the clock. "The tournament should be starting soon," Yami said. He glanced around the area, he spotted Weevil and Rex, and they seemed to be arguing about something. Mako was by the fountain; he looked at Yami, and gave a fishy grin, then turned his attention to another duelist, whom Yami didn't recognize.

"That's him!" Joey yelled suddenly, causing Mai to jump a bit and braking Yami from his own thoughts. Yami turned his attention to where Joey was robed man was sitting at one of the coffee shops outside tables, scoping out the competition. He was wearing dark robe, a yellow millennium eye symbol on the front of the hood. He noticed Yami and looked at him, his face hidden behind the hood of the robe.

"Are you sure that's him?" Yami asked, his eyes locked on the robed figure.

"Yeah, I never forget a face, especially one that steals my cards!" Joey hissed.

"How can you see his face?" Mai asked, confused, "he is wearing that dark robe, poor fashion choose by the way, and somebody stole your cards!"

"Long story," Joey replied, his eyes glaring at the man. "What would happen if I ran over there and punched him?"

"Joey, violence isn't the answer," Yami sighed and then asked. "May I take on this opponent for you?"

Joey looked at Yami, "If you want to, but I got to warn you about something, it's something about his dueling strategy."

"Joey," Yami said, cutting Joey off, "I don't want to know about his strategy, I want to treat every duelist with honor and respect and learning about their strategy and them not knowing mine isn't honorable."

"But Yug" Joey started again but Yami ignored him and made his way towards the mysterious man.

The man looked up at Yami, his eyes narrowing and his mouth pulling into an evil smirk. Yami could now see his face and the dark cold eyes this stranger had. "Good evening, may I help you?" He asked his voice scratchy.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," Yami informed. The both of them had a staring contest, none of them daring to blink. It was only after a few minutes did the man close his eyes.

"And what would that be?" The stranger answered. He put his hands together and rested his chin on his hands then opened his eyes slowly staring back into Yami's violet ones.

"My friends Red Eyes Dragon, you took him from him last night in a duel," Yami said. The stranger looked at him; his smile widening then he turned his attention to Joey, who was watching them closely.

The robed man stood up and pulled back his hood revealing his white hair, "I suppose you want to duel to get it back," he questioned motioning to the duel disk on his arm.

"You would be correct," Yami answered, he was about to activate his when a helicopter came roaring from above. Yami looked up and spotted Mokuba in the helicopter, his black hair blowing behind him.

"Attention all Battle City Duelist, I hope you are ready for this war! The fight between duelists will commence now! So don't ever let your guard down because the enemy is around every corner!" Mokuba yelled excitedly. The crowd of duelists roared into life with clapping and shouts of enthusiasm as they watched the Kaiba copter and disappear behind the tall buildings.

Yami turned back around to face the robed man but he wasn't there. He turned swiftly around, his eyes frantically searching the crowd, though to no avail. Joey ran over to Yami, just as confused as he was. "Did you see him leave?" Yami asked his friend.

"Sorry pal, Mokuba distracted me with the chopper," Joey sighed.

"No Joey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten distracted," Yami apologized he clenched his hands into fist with frustration.

"It's ok, we'll run into e'm," Joey said trying to cheer Yami up. Yami just smiled and nodded, making a mental note to keep an eye out for that coward.

_Running away from a duel, that isn't honorable at all,_ Yami thought, as he glanced once again at the clock. His heart pounding at the realizing fact, the war had just begun.

(At the hospital)

Tea waited patiently as Sasuke changed into some new clothes that the Children's Foundation of Japan had given to him. Her mind wandering about the previous night before and the day she went out on a 'date' with Yami. Everything happened for a reason, she knew that, but just once in her life she wished that things would be just normal and all the weird things that happened would happen to them. Like finding out Yami was a five thousand year old Pharaoh who was supposed to save a world from an evil, which he didn't even know about, then came finding poor Sasuke in the back alley.

_When would it end? Though, if weird things didn't happen, how could I consider them normal? Weird, strange, bizarre, this was normal for them, Yugi is a magnet for this kind of stuff. _ Tea thought, a soft sigh escaped her lips.

The door to Sasuke's hospital room creaked open; the young boy was dressed in a black t-shirt with the Nike symbol on it and a pair of blue jean shorts. He was wearing white running shoes, the others ones the hospital threw away, because they were damaged beyond repair, but Sasuke still didn't seem happy about that. He wouldn't let the nurses touch his headband though, and he continued to wear it. "You look good," Tea complimented as she turned to greet him, her thoughts about the Pharaoh and all the other weird stuff fading into the back of her mind.

"Hmf," was the only answer Sasuke gave. He crossed his arms over his chest, the rough cast scraping across his bare arm. He was ready to leave; the people here were getting on his nerves, kept asking if he was ok. Did it really matter if he was ok? They couldn't do anything to help him if he wasn't ok. Sasuke let out a sigh; he could feel the agitation and frustration beginning to form into the fiery storm of anger.

A nurse came over and started whispering something to Tea, if they were trying to hide the fact that they were talking about him, well they weren't doing a good job of it. Tea nodded and thanked the nurse then looked at Sasuke, "you ready to leave?"

Sasuke didn't even answer he just started down the hallway towards the exit sign. Tea walked after him, finally catching up to his swift pace, for someone who was supposed to be in a lot of pain, he sure didn't show it. "You know, you don't have to walk so fast," Tea said, hoping to get him to slow down and much to her relief he slackened his pace.

They walked into the elevator; Tea hit the lobby button, and stood beside Sasuke. It was awkwardly quiet, she wished the young boy would say something, but he stayed quiet, lost in his own thoughts. Finally after a few long moments, the elevator doors opened up, allowing them to go into the lobby.

The sunshine greeted them as they walked into the cheerful morning; the sounds of Domino City were filling the air and singing its own tune. Tea breathed in the fresh air and gave a sigh of contentment.

Sasuke shook his head and turned his attention to the road where a strange sound kept roaring by every few seconds. His eyes widened as he saw strange machines with people in them go flying down the street. "Stupid people, speeding down the street," Sasuke heard Tea mutter to herself. She turned her attention to him and smiled, "when you learn how to drive, don't be like those knuckle heads and speed."

_Drive?_ Sasuke thought, he didn't even know what those machines were, let alone how to use one. _What strange place did I get stuck in?_

(Domino Square)

Thirty minutes had passed since the duel monsters war broke out, and still no sign of Tea, Tristan, or the child they found yesterday. Mai had long since left them, saying that she would catch up with them later. Joey gave a huff and sat down on a nearby bench, "man, why are they so slow," Joey whined.

"Be patient Joey, they will show up," Yami answered absentmindedly. He was watching a duel between a guy, who looked like a hippie and some fancy dressed teenage girl. The both of them were locked in a heated battle, drawing a large crowd of bystanders.

"I know, but I'm ready to go! I mean you can't hold awesome back Yug, it just doesn't work," Joey replied standing up. He started to pace around in circles, "maybe I should sing a song to pass the time."

"Joey, Yugi!" Tea's voiced called cheerfully from the other end of the square.

Yami and Joey both turned around to see Tea and Sasuke walking towards them. "Hey, you finally showed up," Joey said, his voice a little impatient.

"Well you're grumpy," Tea commented as she gave Joey a harsh stare.

"I'm not grumpy," Joey snapped, "I'm just ready to get this show on the road! Now where is Tristan, he was supposed to be here by now!"

"Tristan said he would catch up with us in a little bit," Tea informed, "he said something about a couple of errands."

"Good, then that means, we can go," Joey exclaimed, running forward then sliding to a stop. "Let's go kick some butt Yug!"

Yami nodded, "let's go get them Joey!" Tea and Sasuke followed Joey and Yami into the battle field, not realizing that the blood thirsty eyes of their enemies were watching them with the intent to kill from the shadows.

(Unknown)

**Hahaha! The time has come my rare hunters, attack Yugi and his little friends! Make them beg for mercy! Then the Pharaoh will finally realize that it is I that should be king!**

(Well, that's it for Chapter 7, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, feel free to post comments, concerns, ideas, constructive criticism, and if you have a wonderful cheesecake recipe, you can post that too! Lol just kidding about the cheesecake, (unless you just absolutely want to, then be my guest) and again, thank you guys for being so patient, I promise that another chapter will be out soon, and Naruto Idol's chapter is almost done soon, so, until next time, happy reading and writing!)


	9. A Strange Encounter

Dragons and Shinobi chapter 8: Strange encounter

(Greetings fellow authors and readers, this is Okamidragon here to bring you another installment of Dragons and Shinobi! Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and who have favorite this story, I really appreciate it! Also I am extremely sorry for this coming out so late, I have had many complications that arose while writing this chapter but I finally got it done, thank you though for your patience. So, now that I have all the thanks in order, let me take care of the disclaimer and we can get this show on the road!

I do not own Yugioh or Naruto, though my fangirlish ways may be convinced other wises, oh well, enjoy the story!)

* * *

**At the Battle City Tournament**

Kakashi jumped at every roar, snarl, battle cry, and other strange noises that the monsters around him made; never before in his life had he heard so many different noises, all of which sounded unusually threatening. "It's ok, it's just duel monsters," Mokuba kept telling him, but still, it didn't ease Kakashi's nerves. Something felt off, like this wasn't some normal game and anyone from the Hidden Leaf Village would agree with him, flying monsters, little puffballs, and other assortments of creatures was everything but normal.

Excuse me," Kakashi started, "but what are these things?"

"Don't tell me you have been living under a rock your whole life," Kaiba remarked bluntly, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them, searching each person as he passed by.

"Well, I….." Kakashi didn't know how to answer; lost for words he just gave a pathetic smile.

"It's ok," Mokuba said, trying to save Kakashi from his brother's lecture about the greatness of his power in duel monsters. "They are called duel monsters and the game allows people to take the role as a sorcerer and summon mythical monsters to enroll in battle of will and magic."

"Magic?" Kakashi questioned.

"Not really magic, it's just a game, like go-fish, just more complex and you don't have to match numbers," Mokuba explained.

"Mokuba, go-fish and duel monsters have nothing in common," Kaiba stated.

"Yes they do!" Mokuba argued and Kaiba gave him a challenging look. "They are both card games," Mokuba said smartly and Kaiba just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

**With Yugi and Gang**

"Alright, which one of these suckers should I take out first?" Joey exclaimed, looking around at the various people at the park. Many duelists were already engaged in a heated battle but others were standing around just observing.

"Be patient Joey, don't go into a battle head first," Yami said calmly.

"Yeah, we don't want you getting a big head," Tea agreed, she looked at a park bench then looked back at Sasuke, they had been walking for a while and she was worrying about his state of health.

"I know who I want to face," Joey yelled suddenly, Yami, Tea, and Sasuke looked at Joey, who was making a weird face, his chin sticking out.

"And who might that be?" Tea asked, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Kaiba," Joey growled, clenching his fist, "I want to end his insults once and for all!"

"Joey, I understand you want to face Kaiba," Yami started, his mind stumbled for words how to put it gently, "but facing Kaiba first would be very unwise."

"C'mon Yug!" Joey started, "I could beat that two-faced pompous scum with my pinky."

"Joey, please," Tea laughed, "who beat who at Duelist Kingdom."

"Ehh! Whose side are you on Tea?" Joey yelled.

"We are on your side Joey," Yami answered for her, "It's just you might want to warm up first with an easier opponent."

"Eh, I guess you're right," Joey said, "besides I wouldn't want to pull a brain muscle."

"What muscle," Tea murmured.

_What brain?_ Sasuke thought as a smirk came across his face, this guy didn't seem to smart.

* * *

**With Kaiba, Mokuba, and Kakashi**

"Hey you," a voice called through a large crowd of people. Kaiba stopped, sensing that the voice had been targeting him. Turning to face the man, Kaiba started to evaluate his opponent, but what he saw disappointed him. A geeky looking guy with grey silver hair and glasses, his hair pulled back into a pony tail and his clothes, less than extravagant.

"Do you want something," Kaiba asked sounding bored.

"Why yes, I do actually," the man said coming forward, his eyes narrowing. Mokuba looked at Kakashi, he could feel him tensing up. "I just want to talk to your friend there," the man said, pointing towards Kakashi.

"Do you know this guy?" Mokuba asked Kakashi.

"Kabuto," Kakashi greeted, trying to calm his own nerves. _This isn't good, if Kabuto finds Sasuke before I do…No! I can't let that happen!_

"Look, I don't know or care exactly how you know Kakashi, but by the way he is acting, he doesn't want to talk to you and I have work to do, so get lost," Kaiba growled, turning around. "C'mon Mokuba."

"I wouldn't turn your back on him," Kakashi warned.

"Hmf, whatever, are you coming or not?" Kaiba said, looking at Kakashi. There was a look in his eye that made Kaiba feel uneasy, _something has to be wrong, I've spent the last 16 hours with this guy and he is so care-free most of the time. This seriousness, what if he was the one who attacked him!_

"Oh, come on now, Kakashi, why such the serious look, I just want to ask you something. Besides, by the look of you, forcing you to talk wouldn't be much fun," Kabuto gave a wicked smile, walking forward. "All I want to know is where Sasuke is."

"Even if I did know, there is no way in Hades that I would tell you," Kakashi said, his voice becoming louder.

"Freeze," the word shocked Kabuto who gave Kaiba a suspicious look as the man pulled out a weird looking object. "If you take another step closer, I'll shoot."

Shoot?" Kabuto repeated. He froze, thinking it over. Finally he started to back down, "I'll just catch up with you later," Kabuto laughed, a puff of smoke circled around him and when it finally cleared, Kabuto was gone.

"Who was that guy," Mokuba asked, he hadn't seen his older brother seriously that close to using the pistol he always kept in his back pocket. He had threatened it once with a stranger they met at a gas station once but he never took it out, it was starting to scare him.

"His name is Kabuto, he is very dangerous and someone who you shouldn't take lightly," Kakashi answered.

"Hmf, and right now he isn't our problem," Kaiba stated, many of the people around him had been watching them with wide eyes and with all the stress of the moment; Kaiba had forgotten they were there.

"Great, now we are going to have rumors running around," Kaiba thought, starting to get agitated, he put the gun away and kept walking, Mokuba and Kakshi trailing behind him.

As they walked away a strange shadow came shooting up behind them and a strange voice whispering in the shadows ear, _**Now My Rare Hunter, Destroy Kaiba and steal that Egyptian god card from him and make sure your bring that strange man back to me! **_

* * *

**Somewhere in Egypt**

"I didn't realize how fast your servant could go, he got to Battle City in a matter of hours and he already completed the first part of his assignment" a voice sounded through the darkness.

A snake like man quietly smiled as thought about they had devised together last night, this time he would get want he wanted for sure, without the interference of the Hidden Leaf Village and Kabuto had done his part perfectly, providing a sense of panic inside the minds of the two brothers who his adversary had stressed that they needed to get rid of and Kakashi, who would soon meet his fate.

To be continued…

* * *

(Hahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger, (sort of) I don't know; anyways, well that's it for this chapter, I have really enjoyed writing this so far and I really enjoy all the feed- back, favorites and support for this story! I would really like to thank WRose for the message, if you hadn't of sent it, this chapter might not have been posted as fast. So until next time, which will be much sooner, again sorry for the long wait, and until next time, happy reading and writing!)


	10. Sounds of Battle

Dragons and Shinobi Chapter 9: Sounds of battle

(Howdy people of Fanfiction! Okamidragon here with the next installment of Dragons and Shinobi! Yay! Again, I need to get better at updating, I write these chapters than forget to put them up…..I sincerely apologize for the delay, but now it is here! So, without further interruptions let me do the disclaimer and you guys can get reading.

I am not by any means the owner of Naruto or Yugioh, they respectively belong to Kazuki Takashi and Masashi Kashimoto, so enjoy the story)

**In Egypt**

"Now, it is time to commence to the next phase in our plan," A man in a dark robe said, the hood covering his face in shadows. He was carrying a golden rod with a weird eye in the middle of the round sphere at the top.

A snake like man nodded, his black hair falling over his shoulders. His snake eyes glimmered with bloodlust and excitement, "I believe this plan of yours will actually work, with your strange magic controlling the minds of innocent people and my power, we will be able to obtain that which we so much desire."

The man in the cloak looked at him and nodded, "yes, no longer will I be the servant to some dead king!" He sounded angry and resentful, his hands tightened around the rod turning his knuckles white. He then spoke into the rod his voice rising in pitch with excitement, "now, my rare hunters, pay the pharaoh and his friends a visit." The rod began to glow, lighting up the dimly lit room and the cloaked man began to laugh, his voice echoing off the walls.

**Yugi and his friends**

"Alright!" Joey yelled jumping up in the air, "my first locator card!" He began to prance around, like a love struck horse.

"Yeah, it's a miracle," Tea joked then receiving a glare from Joey. "Oh, you know I'm only teasing," she defended.

Joey then gave one of his signature bright smiles than looked at Yami who seemed impressed, "did you see me Yug? I totally wiped the floor with Espa Roba!"

"Yes Joey, it was an excellent match," Yami agreed thinking of how Joey kept his cool, despite Roba's dirty trick.

Sasuke stood there watching the three of them, muttering how strange this place was. He sighed crossing his arms over his chest, a slight throb of pain came from his side but he pretended not to notice. "Are you doing alright?" The voice snapped Sasuke from his own thoughts and he looked over at Tea who was looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered annoyed.

Tea looked down at her watch then at Yami, "it's almost lunch time, I know you guys are probably hungry."

"Hungry?" Joey exclaimed, "I'm not hungry, I'm famished!" He then turned to Yami, "wait, but we still need to find you a challenger."  
"I'm sure a quick bite to eat wouldn't hurt," Yami answered chuckling inwardly as he heard Yugi's voice in his head comment about how he could go for a burger.

"All right, it's settled then," Joey stated, "let's go eat!"

They followed Joey through the crowded streets, passing by a lot of heated duels. _Yugi, would you like to take over? I heard your comment about the burger._ Yami spoke to Yugi through their link.

_No thank, it would be best if you stayed in charge, just in case we meet a duelist along the way._ Yugi answered him.

Yami was about to say something else to his partner but a cold chill went up his spine cutting him off. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow faintly and he stopped as he could feel a dark presence getting closer.

"What's wrong pal of mine," Joey questioned stopping giving Yami a confused look.

Yami searched his surroundings then turned his attention to Joey, "I can sense a dark presence coming our way."

"Well, that's not good…." Joey commented then added, "Maybe you're just paranoid or something."

"No, this is the same dark presence I felt when I was facing Bandit Keith," Yami responded shaking his head.

Tea started to feel her stomach drop, "Yugi what do we do?"

Yami looked at her but he didn't have an answer, _if we run the enemy would just follow us, but if we stay innocent people could be in danger,_ he thought as he looked at the numerous people around him,_ besides I can't put my friends in danger._ "You guys go on without me," Yami said, "I'll take care of it and be along soon."

"Are you kidding? How many times do we have to tell ya man? We are not going to let you do this on your own," Joey said his eyes glowing with determination.

"Joey, I appreciate your offer, but I don't want to put you guys in danger," Yami said than added before Joey could argue, "we also need to keep Sasuke safe, do we not."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself," he put in causing Tea, Yami, and Joey to look at him. "Besides, those who don't help their comrades are lower than scum." Sasuke then pointed behind Yami, "plus, I think your 'friends' are already here."

Yami whirled around to face three cloaked men. The one in the middle removed his hood to reveal his very angular face, "greetings pharaoh," the man said, "Prepare to lose your puzzle, but first how about we move to a more, solitary location."

"Why? Afraid of getting your butt whooped in public?" Joey growled.

"No," the man laughed, "there are just too many witnesses around."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "and if I refuse?"

"Oh trust me," he answered, "you wouldn't want to make that mistake."

The other two men came towards Yami and his friends, "Force won't be necessary," the pharaoh said calmly walking forward, "I accept your challenge."

"Good, but to be on the safe side," the man began, "your friends must come along."

"Like we would let him go by himself," Tea stated.

The man ignored her comment and began to lead them away from the busy streets. Sasuke wasn't sure of what to make of the situation, he could easily beat these three men, but he was curious as to what they wanted. "Don't worry," Tea whispered to him, "we won't let them harm you."

Sasuke glared at her, "I am fully capable of protecting myself," he murmured but she didn't hear him.

They finally made it to a small clearing in the far side of a park, no one was around and the tall trees cast long shadows on the ground giving the place an unnerving feel. The man stopped and faced them. "Well," Yami said, "are we going to duel here?"

"Well, you're going to duel, but I on the other hand am going to watch, you real opponent is him," the man said stepping aside allowing a short man with very large black shoes and pants with a dark red shirt, come forward. He was bald and a tattoo of a strange eyeball was on his forehead. He had a strange lock hanging from his neck and he was covered in piercings.

"Good afternoon pharaoh," the man said, his voice sounded a bit robotic, "are you prepared to lose everything?"

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"The name is Marik," the man said, "though the person before you is not exactly me, is a puppet or my mind slave that will battle for me."

"Well that's cowardly," Sasuke remarked and the puppet glared at him.

"You must be Sasuke…..I have heard a lot about you," the man said eerily.

Yami looked back at the boy whose coal black eyes narrowed, "I don't know you," Sasuke said.

"Yes….but a 'friend' of your does," the puppet grinned, "and he is very interested in you."

Sasuke's eyes widened, _Orochimaru? He is here too?_ He thought clenching his fists.

"I'll take care of you later though," Marik continued turning his attention back to Yami, "but now I have more important matters, let's DUEL!" The duel disk around his arm activated sending two holographic projectors into the grass.

"Marik, I will defeat you," Yami said confidently his duel disk activating as well.

"Good, I'm just in time, and I didn't miss any action," the voice made Sasuke's skin crawl. He looked up to one of the tree's to see Kabuto sitting on a branch.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke hissed anger making his blood boil.

"Sasuke," the grey haired man said, "I ran into your sensei earlier, he looks like a mess, just like you do."

"Hey, four eyes," Joey growled, "quit talking to Sasuke or I'll introduce you to my two friends." He held up his fist and received a shocked look from Tea.

"Joey," She exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if you want to get into a fight with him," Sasuke warned, "but I would surely enjoy slitting his throat." He said darkly.

_This isn't looking good, _Tea thought nervously. She could feel the air grow tense and heavy and she herself felt like fear was going to choke the life out of here, _please, someone help us._ She prayed as a threatening wind howled warning the earth of the battle that was about to take place.

(Well that's it for now…..But don't worry folks, chapter ten will be out soon! Anyways tell me what you think, or constructive criticism, or recipes but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you guys a happy week of reading and writing! Oh and before I forget, thank you so much to all who have left comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate them! )


	11. Rising Tensions

Dragons and Shinobi Chapter 10: Rising Tensions

(Greetings people of Fanfiction, I know recently it has been taking me a seriously long time to update and I came to the conclusion that it is not fair for me to whine about other authors on this sight who take an equally long time to update their stories when I am unfortunately doing the same thing myself, so I am going to try and work on that, so apologies for the wait.

Well I know that you are waiting for me to begin chapter so here we go, I do not own Naruto or Yugioh, because if I did I would be in a lot of trouble because I need to learn to update faster. Please enjoy this new installment!)

* * *

He had to admit this day was getting to be pretty disappointing, not only had he not found another duelist with an Egyptian God Card but he also now had to keep a more careful eye on the people around him. Kaiba clenched his fist in anger as he thought about the other strange character that day, Kabuto or as Mokuba like to call him, the creepy man with glasses.

He looked over to his little brother who was chatting happily with Kakashi who only smiled, (well at least looked like he was smiling, with the mask he couldn't tell for certain,) about the game of duel monsters.

"Seto is the best duelist in the world and once he wins this tournament he will prove it," Mokuba said excitedly.

Kakashi nodded, "is that why everyone seems wary to approach you?"

Kaiba turned to look at the strange masked man, "that and I don't want to shame myself by taking out these simpletons," he answered.

Kakashi nodded a thoughtful look coming into his visible eye, "is there anyone in particular you are looking to challenge?"

A smirk came over Kaiba's face and he stopped crossing his arms over his chest, "yes, but his and I battle will have to wait for a more fit setting; I need to take back my title the right way." Kakashi gave him a puzzled look and waited for Kaiba to continue, "I will destroy Yugi ontop of my duel tower the last remaining building on an island that my evil step-father owned, that way I can take my memory of him down with Yugi."

"Revenge," Kakashi sighed, "why does that sound oddly familiar."

….

**Yugi and the Gang**

The raging battle between Yugi and this strange puppet controlled by the elusive Marik was becoming more and more heated. With their life points nearly tied, Yugi being at 2,000 and Marik's puppet at 2,100 the battle so far could be coming out in a dead draw, both of them had countered the others move brilliantly but now this weird Revival Jam creature had Yugi more or less stumped.

"Come one Yug," Joey yelled, "take down this weird little freak of nature."

It was Yugi's turn and Sasuke watched with little interest his mind more preoccupied on trying to figure out what Kabuto's plan was exactly. The young ninja gave a glance at the silver haired menace who was watching with a strange twinkle in his eye. Yugi drew a card his mouth pulling back into a smirk, "what is so funny," the puppet demanded.

"This duel is over Marik," Yugi informed.

"How so," Marik asked.

"I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl and my Kuriboh to summon my Buster Blader," he answered playing the magical swordsman. The other two monsters disappeared and in their place was the massive swordsman his blade pointed towards the strange slime creature.

"Hah," Marik laughed, "it still cannot get past my jam's defense, so I don't see how that is supposed to help you or end this duel."

Yugi shook his head letting out a deep chuckle, "I'm not going for your Revival Jam," he informed then he pointed at the smaller slime tokens, "I am aiming for them, they're attack points are only 500 and since there are in attack mode you will receive battle damage."

"That means that Yugi would win the duel," Tea said excitedly.

"Seems Marik isn't such a tough guy after all," Joey laughed.

Sasuke didn't say anything, it seemed to easy, _this nut job has to have a plan,_ he thought eyeing the puppet.

The puppet just began to laugh maniacally. Yugi's eyes narrowed and the puppet pointed a finger at him, "if you are so sure it will work then try it!"

Yugi seemed to second guess himself and Sasuke could see a small nervous twitch in his right hand. "Fine," Yugi responded, "Buster Blader attack the slime token and destroy the rest of Marik's life points."

The large swordsman ran forward raising his gigantic sword and bringing down on the small slime monster but before the sword could reach Marik's monster the Revival Jam took the hit and exploded into a million of little slime pieces before regenerating itself back into its gooey form.

"What in sam blazes was that," Joey hollered.

"Marik, what did you do," Yugi growled his eyes narrowing.

The puppet pointed to the trap card that had been sprung, "that card is known as Jam defender and it stopped your pathetic attempt to beat me."

"Brillaint," Kabuto commented clapping his hand.

Sasuke turned his attention to the man resting peacefully in the tree, "can you keep your annoying comments to yourself."

Kabuto looked down at Sasuke, "the tough guy act, you know Sasuke it wouldn't take much for me to send you into a coma."

Tea gasped and spun around to face him, "why on earth would you say such a thing," she said.

"He knows it's true," Kabuto sighed, "I mean he couldn't even help defend his family when his brother attacked," he watched in delight as Sasuke began to fume his eyes flashing dangerously, "and he is hardly a threat to me."

"I'm going to make you eat those words," Sasuke hissed pushing forward and racing towards the tree his anger taking hold of him.

Yugi spun around to face Sasuke and Kabuto as the thirteen year old actually ran up the tree bringing his good fist back. Kabuto sprang into action jumping off the tree and out of the way of Sasuke's punch, which ended up connecting to the tree going through part of the bark and sending debris flying behind him.

"Temper, temper," Kabuto said clicking his tongue on the top of his mouth.

Sasuke faced him once again, his eyes turning a blood red color and his irises had a black circle going around them with another weird raindrop figures in them. "I am going to punch all of your teeth out and make you eat them."

"This is getting out of hand Kabuto," Marik said through his puppet.

"I'm just having a little bit of fun," Kabuto said in his defense.

"Fun," Tea snapped, "hurting a child is not fun."

"I'm not a child," Sasuke seethed glaring at her.

"You will stand down or else your will be the next one to fall under my mind control," Marik hissed.

"Alright, alright," Kabuto sighed, "well little Sasuke, until next time we meet." He waved then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Man that guy is a creep," Joey stated then looked up at Sasuke, "you ok?"

Sasuke didn't answer he just jumped down, his eyes meeting Tea's, "as I said," he began," I can take care of myself and I am not a child!"

"Hey, don't get angry at her pal," Joey said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Heh," Marik said grabbing everyone's attention, "this has gone on long enough and if I remember correctly it was my turn." He drew a card his eyes lighting up with delight, "now Pharoah it is time for you to meet the ancient guardians of Egypt, the ones that will destroy you!" Dark clouds began to quickly fill up the sky as another token was produced making three, "I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

…

**Back with the Kaibas**

_Mr. Kaiba,_ the voice came from the microphone in Kaiba's jacket.

Pressing down on the talk button so he could answer he said, "what is it," and Mokuba and Kakashi looked at the corporate tycoon.

_Someone has played an egyptian god card, I am sending you the coordinates right now Mr. Kaiba,_ the voice answered.

A smile came over Kaiba's face and he asked, "what poor fool has to face this god card?"

_The duelist facing the creature is Yugi Mouto sir,_ the voice replied and Kaiba's eyes got big in shock.

"Yugi," Mokuba said looking up at his brother.

The coordinates came up on Kaiba's Iphone and he took off, Mokuba following as quickly as he could. Kakashi ran after them taking the brief case from Mokuba so the child could keep up. The silver haired jonin could tell something was wrong, very wrong.

A roar sounded into the sky shaking the earth below them, lighting danced dangerously in the darkening sky and a dark shadowy form of a monster was taking shape and right in the middle of it was Yugi and Mokuba was praying that they weren't going to be too late.

(Well that is the end of chapter 10! Did you guys enjoy it? Well I hope you did! Before I go I must thank all who favorite, followed, and commented on this story and Yami's Devil thank you so much for your comment you are the one who forced me to my conclusion and for that you get a cookie. Well that is it for now and until next time happy reading and writing!


	12. The Playing Field

Dragons and Shinobi Chapter 11: The Playing Field

(Good day readers and writers of ! I have the latest chapter of Dragons and Shinobi for you and I am really glad to hear that you guys are enjoying the story so far and I am fully aware that you all have questions as to the decks of Kakashi and Sasuke but you will just have to wait til I get there! I know, I am evil, anyways I am just going to let you guys get reading.

I do not by any means own Yugioh or Naruto.)

* * *

He shook with fear; a nervous sweat began to roll down his brow as he stared at the enormous creature before him, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yami couldn't exactly say he was surprised, he could sense this coming but for some odd reason it still managed to catch him off guard. "Yugi, be careful," he barely heard Tea's voice through the frantic beating of his own heart.

"This is your executioner Pharoah," Marik introduced his puppet motioning to the dragon whose second mouth was open wide as a dark smoke came pouring out of its mouth. Its long snake like body coiled in the air only a small portion of the dragon's neck and head were extended forward. Its blue eyes stared Yami down, searching him for a sign of weakness. Its large wings beat once sending a strong gust past Yami and the others.

"Don't worry Yugi," Joey said, "I've seen scary stuff come out of my gym bag!"

Sasuke gave a disgusted look and Tea slapped Joey, "that's gross," she whined.

"Ouch," Joey pouted then regaining his usual strange behavior said, "take this psycho down Yug!"

Yami looked back at his friends gave them a reassuring thumbs up then faced Marik and Slifer, _if only I knew how,_ he thought. He looked at Buster Blader compared to Slifer, the dragon had 3,000 attack points and thanks to Slifer being a dragon, Buster Blader had 3,100.

The puppet was watching Yami carefully then said, "I must explain a few things about the Egyptian god cards," Marik said casually.

"I'm listening," Yami answered.

"First, Egyptian god cards take differently to magic and trap cards," Marik began.

"How so," Joey but in and the puppet gave him an aggravated glance.

"If you would shut up and listen then maybe I could explain," Marik hissed and Joey rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. "Some trap cards and magic cards won't affect them at all, others will only last for a turn. Also, my Slifer gains 1,000 attack points for every card I hold in my hand though he loses it if I get rid of a card, like so," Marik put a card face down on the field and Slifer's attack decreased to 2,000.

"Why would you purposely lower your monsters attack points?" Yami said confused.

An evil chuckle came from the puppet, "strategy, something that you severely lack."

Yami's face pulled into a frown, "I'm still in this game Marik you haven't won yet and so far, my 'strategy'" Yami said putting emphasis on the last word, "has kept me alive this long."

"Perhaps," Marik answered, "but you have been playing right into my hands.

"Really," Yami challenged, he could feel himself becoming tense, _I need to calm down, why am I getting so worked up?_

"Yes, and I will show you if you decide to attack," Marik taunted, "It is your turn Pharaoh."

Yami drew his card and looked at the field, he had nothing to lose and surely this man must have been bluffing. But what if he was wrong? No! He couldn't be wrong; he had to go for it. "Alright Marik," Yami said his voice deepening and growing louder with determination, "I'm calling your bluff."

"Yeah Yugi! Show em' whose boss!" Joey yelled.

Tea gripped her hands together fear becoming visible in her eyes and even Sasuke felt a cold chill run up his spine, this game, it had seemed, just got a lot more dangerous.

* * *

**With the Kaiba's and Kakashi**

Were they too late? Bright flashes of light blinded Kaiba, Mokuba, and Kakashi forcing them to stop and shield their eyes. An angry roar blasted through the air followed by a painful moan. A blast sent dirt flying towards the Kaiba brothers and Kakashi. Mokuba gave a cough before lowering his arms and asking, "Seto, what was that?" Kaiba didn't answer he just calmly walked forward, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "Seto?"

The older of the brothers finally looked back at Mokuba, "it was that egyptian god, I am sure of it," he replied.

Mokuba nodded and sprinted forward, "come on Seto! We have to help Yugi," he said.

_Or watch as he falls in defeat,_ Kaiba thought as he followed Mokuba, Kakashi walked cautiously beside him. _Then again, I wouldn't want some other low life duelist taking away the glory of defeating Yugi first._

"Yug, are you alright man," Joey's worried yell broke Kaiba out of his thoughts. Mokuba had stopped behind Joey, the child's eyes big with amazement and fear.

"I-I'm fine," Yami responded in shock as his life points decreased by 900 on his duel disk, "Marik, what did you do?"

"Played a magic card," Marik gestured towards the Pot of Greed, "I told you were falling right into my hands, soon I will have what is rightfully mine!"

"In your dreams you cowardly freak of nature," Joey yelled angrily.

"Quit barking you sniveling dog," Kaiba said annoyed.

Joey whipped around to face Kaiba and Mokuba, "Kaiba?! Who invited you?"

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, "did you forget this was my tournament."

Joey growled clenching his fists but didn't respond. Sasuke looked over to them his eyes resting on Kakashi, who just held up peace sign and said, "yo."

"So you ended up here too," Sasuke commented towards Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "yep, this place is interesting wouldn't you agree?"

"Sasuke," Tea began looking at the Kaiba brothers and the strange man in the mask, "do you know this guy?"

Sasuke nodded answering, "he is my sensei."

Mokuba, looked back and forth at them, a bright smile coming across his face, "mission accomplished Seto! We helped Kakashi find his kid!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and Kakashi gave a sheepish grin with his one visible eye scratching the back of his head, "he isn't my kid."

Yami watched them closely, "Kaiba," he greeted.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp met his eyes both of them passing unspoken words, then Kaiba finally smirked, "looks like you have your hands full. Let's see how the great King of Games pulls himself out of this one."

"Ah, Seto Kaiba," Marik said through the puppet, "you have something of mine."

"Oh really," Kaiba questioned.

"Yes, my foolish sister has put her trust in you and given you Obelisk the Tormentor," Marik replied, "once I get rid of the Pharoah, I will take Obelisk back from you."

"Hmmf," Kaiba chuckled, "fat chance." The puppet's eyes narrowed, "even if you could beat Yugi," he continued, "which you can't, there wouldn't be a snowball's chance in Hades that you would beat me."

The puppet laughed and Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "I don't see what is so funny," Mokuba hissed turning his attention to the strange puppet.

"You don't understand, with this god card, I am invincible, there is no one that can stop me," Marik gloated.

"Have you forgotten," Yami cut in, the puppet through him a glare, "I am still in this duel, and I am not intending to go down in defeat." He placed one card face down then activated the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light. _This will buy me some time,_ Yami thought, looking at his monster less field.

The puppet drew a card, "it doesn't matter what you play," Marik said, he sounded agitated, "you're only prolonging your defeat." He looked through his hand, Slifer's attack points rising by another 1,000 bringing him to 5,000. "And in the meantime, my monster just gets stronger."

Joey looked back at the field, "man, he is right."

Kaiba chuckled to himself; _this should be interesting to watch Yugi squirm._

Kakashi joined Sasuke and Tea, "so, I see you have found some new friends," he commented to his young student. Sasuke just sighed but didn't say anything.

Tea flashed Kakashi a cheerful smile before looking nervously back at Yugi, "stay strong Yugi."

Kakashi glanced over the field, Yugi did seem to be in a tight spot, "I am not an expert on this game," he began, "but his position doesn't look good."

"That's because it's not," Kaiba said flatly.

Mokuba looked up at his brother, "but there is a way he can win right?"

Kaiba smirked, "of course, but that is if he is smart enough to figure it out."

"He will," Tea said confidently, "I know he will."

Joey nodded enthusiastically, "yeah, Yugi has figured out how to beat you and your stupid Blue Eyes White Dragons, so I know he can beat this creep."

Kaiba gave a sigh of annoyance, "watch it Wheeler," he warned.

"It's my move," Yami said as he drew a card and then activated it, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Buster Blader." A portal of light opened up in front of Yugi and the large warrior came out of it. But just as it entered Slifer's second mouth opened and blasted the warrior. "Wait," Yami said taken back, "you can't attack, it's still my turn."

"Yes," Marik chuckled, "but my creature has another special ability, it attacks with its second mouth whenever a new monster on your side of the field is summoned and that Monster loses 2,000 attack points." Buster Blader's attack went down to 1,100 and it put a dent in Yami's plan for victory.

Yami gave a sigh, this was becoming very stressful and infinitely more difficult, he had to end it fast, "then I activate the card Soul Breaker," he continued playing another magic card.

"I told you," Marik objected, "not all magic cards work on Slifer."

Yami laughed, "I wasn't targeting Slifer."

"What," Marik answered, confused.

"I was targeting your Revival Jam," he answered pointing towards the slimy blue creature which as if on command blew up.

The puppet blinked a couple of times, "what was the point in that," he questioned.

Yami just smiled and this annoyed Marik, "I don't see what is so funny," he hissed.

"In three turns," Yami said confidence glowing in his violet eyes, "I will win."

* * *

**On a Boat in the Domino City Harbor**

A cloaked figure holding a strange golden rod stood up and stomped his foot on this ground and gave a raged cry, receiving a questioning glance from a snake like man. Orochimaru waited patiently for an explanation but he didn't receive one. _Pharoah, I will wipe that infuriating grin off your face!_

* * *

(And that my friend is the end of this chapter, I know, sort of a cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be out shortly! Thank you again so much for reading this and any feedback is welcome, or any recipes, or if you have any questions. Alright, well I wish you all a happy reading and writing and until the next chapter, Okamidragon is out!)


	13. Reflections

Dragons and Shinobi Chapter 12: reflection

(Bonjour! It's Okamidragon here with the next chapter of Dragons and Shinobi! Woohoo! Well, again I must apologize for the late updates, I thought that I wouldn't have as much schoolwork this year but yeah….I was completely wrong…

Before we start I wanted to thank all of those out there who left reviews I love reading them and they are great encouragement! So thank you guys, oh and Secret Weapon Unit 06 your comment was hilarious! It may my day, (when I got that review my day wasn't going to well, but your comment made me laugh and as they say, laughter is the best medicine!)

Alright, well here is the disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Yugioh but I do love them both! Now onto the story, enjoy!)

* * *

He was fuming at this point, the Pharoah was getting under his skin, his smug face, his sly comments, and the cheering from was his stupid friends was becoming more than he could bear. The puppet clenched his fists as Marik's anger grew, _in one more turn I will be able to attack and I will wipe that stupid look off of his face for good. _

"And that ends my turn," Yami said, his voice breaking Marik out of his thoughts.

His eyes scanned the field; he honestly hadn't been paying attention to that last move, so he couldn't be sure what the Pharoah had played. _Curses, he has me flustered and now I have to proceed with caution. _He drew a card, raising Slifer's attack by another 1,000 attack points, which now was reaching to 6,000. "In one more turn Pharoah, you can kiss your millennium puzzle and your life goodbye," he said trying to spark some reaction out of the former king of Egypt.

Yami just chuckled, "We'll see about that," he answered calmly. He drew a card then looking at it for a split second then placing it down on the field filling that final free space of his magic and trap card zone. "I end my turn there, your move Marik."

"I hope Yugi knows what he is doing," Tea said nervously.

"I'm sure he does Tea," Joey said enthusiastically, "I mean there is a reason why they call Yugi the King of Games; the guy almost never loses."

_Show me Yugi, show me if you are really worth that title,_ Kaiba thought his eyes narrowing.

The Swords of Revealing Light began to slowly evaporate into the air and Yami tensed up preparing himself for Marik's attack. "Hahaha, the time has finally come! Are you prepared to lose everything you hold dear?" Yami's eyes narrowed but he didn't respond and the puppet's eyes widened with malicious excitement. "Slifer," he began his voice rising, "rip the Pharoah apart; allow him to feel the powers of hell!"

The ground beneath them shook as the mighty dragon roared, lightning flashed behind him. Slifer opened his mouth and bright yellow flames began to circle in a ball, then releasing all its energy it attacked Buster Blader. "I activate my facedown card!" Yami said, his heart beginning to pound, _please let this work,_ he prayed then continued, "Life Shaver take away 4,000 of Slifer's attack points by forcing Marik to discard four cards from his hand."

The puppet blinked then scoffed, "what good will that do you? Slifer still has 2,000 attack points and that is 900 more than your pathetic warrior has….unless!?"

"Unless I have another card to play," Yami finished for him pressing another button on his duel disk activating another magic card, "I activate the trap card Rush Recklessly which raises Buster Blader's attack to 2,500."

"Your math is off pharaoh," Marik laughed, "Your Buster Blader only had 1,100 attack points and rush recklessly only raises a monsters attack points by 700."

"Obvoiusly someone wasn't paying attention," Kaiba remarked.

"What?" Marik hissed.

"Kaiba is right," Yami began his eyes glinting with determination, "on my last turn I play the magic card Sword of the Dragon's Soul which raises Buster Blader's attack by 700."

"Im-impossible!" Marik gasped.

"No, it is definitely possible," Yami said, "now Buster Blader wipe Slifer out and leave him defenseless."

Buster Blader slashed through Slifer's mighty flames then charged at the mythical dragon bringing his powerful sword down on the dragon's head. Slifer gave a painful roar before bursting sending a forceful gust throughout the forest.

"Yeah! He did it!" Joey hollered jumping up in the air.

"Does he have to be so loud," Sasuke mumbled causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"He reminds me of a certain blonde hyper active ninja we know at home," Kakashi commented.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"That was impressive right Seto," Mokuba said looking up at his older brother, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Hmm," Kaiba responded crossing his arms over his chest, "he isn't out of the woods yet," he commented.

Joey turned around and looked at Kaiba, "he just took down an Egyptian God card, what do you mean he isn't out if the woods yet?"

Kaiba shook his head, "a duel isn't over until the last life point goes."

"Well Marik it is still your turn," Yami said after a moment of silence.

The puppet began to laugh his eyes glinting, "that was quite a feat Pharoah, I must say I am impressed." He took a step forward, "as a reward I will allow you to walk away from this duel still intact."

"Well, that's very generous of you," Joey said sarcastically.

"But be warned Pharoah, the next time we meet it will be your last," Marik said through his puppet.

"I hope the next time we meet your man enough to face me face to face instead of hiding like a coward behind a puppet," Yami growled clenching his fists.

"Hahaha, anxious to die are we," Marik asked and receiving a glare from Yami as a result. "Don't worry, I will continue to test your will, I have mind slaves all over this city and they are all targeted at you." The puppet gave low chuckle then looked at Kaiba and Mokuba, "and don't think I forgot about you, Seto Kaiba, I will swipe Obelisk from you."

"We'll see about that," Kaiba scoffed.

"Kakashi and Sasuke," the puppet turned his attention to the two ninjas, "don't think you are safe either, an old 'friend' cannot wait to see you."

Kakashi and Sasuke both tensed up, "he'll be sorry if he steps in our path again," Sasuke hissed.

"Haha, from the looks of it you don't seem to be in a position to be acting like a tough guy," Marik said.

Yami looked at them then back at puppet, "you don't scare us Marik."

"Hmm, Pharoah, but I should," the puppet hissed, "because I am not alone in my work, but all of this will come clear to you, so long for now, Pharoah." The puppet became lifeless and Marik let his influence over the puppet fade.

"Hey, Mr." Mokuba yelled running over to the puppet, "you have to hand over one locator card and your rarest card as requested in the Battle City rules."

"I don't think he can hear your Mokuba," Kaiba said calmly walking over taking Slifer out of the puppet's duel disk then retrieving the locator card. "Well Yugi, it now seems we both have an Egyptian God card," he said handing it over to Yami.

Yami looked down at the card, _this card is very dangerous, I must be careful how I use its power._

"Don't get too attached to it," Kaiba began, Yami looked at him, "for soon it will be mine."

"Yeah right rich boy!" Joey yelled running over, "you will have to get through me first!"

"Hmmf," Kaiba smirked, "Wheeler I could beat you in my sleep."

"Oh yeah?" Joey growled, "then prove it! Right here, right now!"

"Ha, you must be joking," Kaiba laughed, "for one, I wouldn't waste my time beating a sniveling dog like you, it wouldn't be good for my reputation and frankly, the match itself would be boring…well besides humiliating you that is."

"Why you," Joey yelled lunging at him. Kakashi moved quickly grabbing Joey from behind, "Let me at em' I will give em the old one two!"

"Hey, take it easy, don't be so blood thirsty," Kakashi said calmly.

"Hmmf, come one Mokuba," Kaiba commanded turning to leave.

"Coming Seto," Mokuba said happily picking up the heavy brief case.

"Hold it Kaiba," Yami said. The elder Kaiba brother turned around to face Yami. "Don't you think it would be wiser to stick together?"

"And be associated with you geeks, I don't think so," Kaiba said flatly.

"Seto, but Marik has his minions running around," Mokuba said, a bit of fear visible in his voice.

"Mokuba, I have a gun," Kaiba stated, "I don't think anyone is going to mess with us and if they do then they will meet an early grave."

Mokuba gave Kaiba a smile then looked back at Yugi and the others, "but what about Yugi and them?"

"Mokuba, they can handle themselves, I'm not going to babysit them," Kaiba answered becoming annoyed.

"Big brothers help others," Mokuba retorted.

Kaiba sighed, _not this again. _Kaiba thought for a moment then asked, "have you geeks eaten yet?"

"No," Joey answered, "I'm starving," he replied his stomach giving an angry growling to add effect.

"Fine, we can go eat and if nothing happens between then and now then we can assume that he was just bluffing and we will go our separate ways."

"Sounds fair enough," Yami said. _Yugi did you want to take over?_

_**Sure, you probably want a rest,**_Yugi answered and the puzzle gave a flash as Yugi took over.

"Then let's go!" Yugi said enthusiastically, "that duel made me hungry."

Sasuke looked at him taking notice of the attitude change,_ either this kid has two different personalities or something else is going on._

"Seto! Can we go, to burger world," Mokuba asked.

"Why would we go to that greasy old dump," Kaiba responded.

"Because it has really good burgers," Yugi said helping Mokuba's argument.

"Yeah, I could go for a burger," Joey said then looked at Kakashi and Sasuke, "what about you guys?"

"Uhh, sure," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head, not to sure of what kind of food a burger was.

"Hn," Sasuke said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. His injuries were starting to bother him; the pain medication was wearing off.

Tea gave Sasuke a worried glance then said, "well we need to hurry up and decide, Sasuke's pain medication is wearing off and he can't take another till he eats something."

"See, come one Seto, it's just a couple blocks away!" Mokuba said adding emphasis on every syllable.

"Fine," Kaiba finally gave in after a few more moments of Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba's pleading.

Kaiba began to walk and the other's followed. Mokuba was grinning ear to ear and Yugi was talking about what he was going to put on his burger. Kakashi walked closer to Sasuke (in a fatherly kind of way) "are you alright," he asked sensing the boy's discomfort.

"I'm fine," Sasuke growled.

"Hey rich boy," Joey began grabbing everyone's attention, "your paying right?"

"Heh, your funny."

* * *

**At Domino Harbor**

A man in a cloak walked off of the boat and onto the dock, a golden rod was in his hand. "Finally Domino City," he said then turned to the snake like man that followed behind him.

He looked at his surroundings, his long black hair blowing in the breeze outlining his angular face. "Hmmm, interesting set up," he said taking note of the large buildings and the lack of trees.

"Odion should be here shortly," the cloaked man said ignoring the other's comment.

"Master Marik," a voice called out.

"Aw, Odion, how is the tournament going?" he asked walking over to the tall man with the tattooed face.

"It is going according to plan," he said holding up 12 locator cards.

"Perfect," Marik said removing the hood of his cloak, allowing the cool ocean breeze to hit his face. "You have done well."

"Thank you Master," Odion said respectfully bowing.

"Come, let us head to our hide out," Marik commanded walking forward, and then he stopped, "you did have it shipped over here didn't you."

"Sir?" Odion questioned.

"My motorcycle, did you have shipped here," Marik repeated.

"Yes sir," Odion answered, "I shall retrieve it for you."

"Good," Marik smiled.

Orochimaru watched as Odion rolled over some strange object. Which Marik sat on then pulled a key out of his pocket and put it into the ignition, "Come, Orochimaru, let us discuss our plans for later," Marik commanded.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed into slits, "What is the purpose of that foolish contraption?"

"It will help me keep up with your speed," Marik said, "I don't move as fast as you do."

"Well, if I'm following you I cannot move but so fast," Orochimaru pointed out.

"Never the less, I will ride my motorcycle it helps me feel powerful," Marik stated. The revved the machine up and took off down the dock and yelled behind him, "Odion, I will meet you there."

"Yes sir, Master Marik," Odion called back.

Rolling his eyes Orochimaru took off after him, _I may have made a mistake in trusting this fool, no….I can feel a greater force within him…Hehe, I will just wait until the force releases itself and besides, I want to play with my prey a bit more before I deliver the finishing strike._

* * *

**At Burger World**

"MMM," Joey said rubbing his hands together as the waitress dropped the big juicy burger in front of him, "time to chow down!"

"I have been craving a burger since this morning," Yugi said taking a bite into his, ketchup oozed out of the back of it. Yugi's violet eyes lit up with delight as the flavors danced around in his mouth.

Kaiba looked down at the salad he had ordered then cautiously picked up his fork and scooped up some of the lettuce covered in Caesar dressing, as if it was covered in poison.

Mokuba picked up his gigantic burger that was a bit bigger than his mouth and tried to take a bite out of it, then laughed as he pulled a whole pickle out of the burger, "sthis shis sgood, ssheto," he said with a mouthful of food then gave a sheepish grin as his brother shook his head.

"Mokuba, you do not speak with your mouthful how many times do I have to tell you that?" He asked then took a bite of his salad.

"A thousand," Mokuba replied smartly.

Joey laughed, "That's what I tell my mom when she used to tell me the same thing."

"And you still didn't grow out of it," Tea commented.

"I did too," Joey defended taking a bite out of his burger then shoved a fry into his mouth.

Sasuke looked down at his, it didn't look very healthy or like something he would eat. He pushed it away and crossed his arms over his chest. Tea looked at him, "aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Sasuke replied shortly.

"I'll eat it for ya," Joey offered.

"Joey!" Tea growled, "You're such a pig."

Joey gave a hurt look then shrugged and continued to stuff his face. Kakashi looked down at his burger, _I understand why he doesn't want to eat it, and it smells horribly of grease. _

"You're not going to eat it either," Tea questioned looking at Kakashi.

"Hmm, I will," Kakashi said, "but as of now, I'm not entirely hungry either."

"So, Kakashi was your name wasn't it," Joey asked then slurped some of his soda.

"Hai, it was," Kakashi answered.

"What is up with that freak in glasses," Joey said, "and why doesn't he like Sasuke."

"Freak with glasses? You mean Kabuto?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke, the raven haired boy didn't say anything his eyes just flashed with anger.

"Yeah, him," Joey said, "he wasn't very friendly."

"No, he wasn't," Tea said shivering slightly, "he said he could put Sasuke into a coma if he wanted to."

Kakashi sighed, "It's a long story, but I can tell you that he is extremely dangerous and very crafty."

Joey looked at the silver haired Jonin wide eyed, "Dangerous? How so," he questioned through a mouthful of food.

"He and his master Orochimaru are the ones who put us in this state," Kakashi answered.

"He did that to you," Yugi exclaimed, his voice rising an octave.

Kakashi just nodded then looked at Sasuke, "you know you should probably try to eat some of your meal," he began, "you still need to take that pain medication."

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke replied stubbornly.

"Do you not like burgers," Mokuba asked seeing the disgusted look in the boy's face.

"Not really," Sasuke answered.

"Aw, man, why didn't ya say somethin before we came in here," Joey asked feeling a bit guilty.

"I don't know, does it matter whether I wanted to come here or not," Sasuke said anger rising in his voice.

"Yeah, because then we could get ya something you actually wanted," Joey snapped back.

"Heh, if you actually cared about what I wanted then you would leave me alone," Sasuke growled then got up from the table and left to the men's room.

"Well isn't he a ray of sunshine," Joey said sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed, "Please excuse him."

Tea looked sympathetically in the direction where Sasuke was headed then turned her attention back to Kakashi, "his injuries are probably bothering him."

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed his mind slipping into his own thoughts, _his wounds are deeper than you think._

* * *

**Inside the men's room**

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror his eyes narrowing at his reflection, "why can't they just leave me alone…..their pitty, their friendship, I don't need it!" He slammed his fist into the mirror causing it to crack. He then suck to the floor his shaking from the pain in his hand and in his heart. He was cracked just like the mirror.

* * *

(Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I made it extra-long just to make up for the long time without updating, well until the next chapter, have fun reading and writing! Okamidragon out!)


	14. Questions and Answers

Dragons and Shinobi Chapter 13: Questions and Answers

(My fellow writers and readers, I am here to bring you another installment of Dragons and Shinobi, so sit back and relax, grab a nice soda or something and have fun reading!

Before we begin, I just wanted to thank all who have reviewed! I really appreciate your support!

Now for the disclaimer, I do not own the amazingness that is Naruto or Yugioh, now onto the story..)

* * *

_Bluurp,_ "Ah, I'm stuffed," Joey sighed contently as he leaned back in his chair placing his hands on his stomach. The plate before him looked like an animal had ripped through it; splotches of ketchup covered and there were a few crumbs of bread left.

"It was tasty," Yugi added, flashing a bright smile and wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Mhmm," Mokuba said depleting the last of his soda, then looking at Kaiba, "how was your salad big brother?"

"Soggy, they had too much dressing on it," Kaiba replied with a huff.

"How was your food," the waitress asked coming over to their table.

"It was delicious," Mokuba answered happily holding a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it," the waitress smiled, "is there anything else I can get any of you?"

"No, just the check," Kaiba answered, he was growing impatient, he was wasting time that he could spend getting the last remaining locator cards and finding the last Egyptian God Card.

"I will be back shortly," the waitress replied leaving.

"Sasuke has been gone for some time," Tea began looking over at the empty seat, "I hope he is ok."

"I was starting to think the same thing," Kakashi said rising, "hmm; perhaps I should go check on him."

"No, allow me," the voice shocked everyone. Kaiba had stood up as well; the two men exchanged looks.

_Hmm, this doesn't seem to characteristic of him, _Kakashi nodded, "but I must warn you, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods."

"Hmm," Kaiba hummed and walked towards the men's restroom.

"Man," Joey said his eyes were wide, "who knew Kaiba had a heart?"

"Joey," Tea hissed.

_I think Seto is finally getting the big brothers help others theory,_ Mokuba thought quietly, a small grim wiping across his face as he placed is cellphone in his pocket.

* * *

(**With Kaiba)**

The elder Kaiba brother pushed open the door of the restroom and slowly walked in, his eyes scanning over the small restroom, focusing on the cracked mirror and then finally resting on the small boy sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"You must have a strong punch," Kaiba commented taking another look at the mirror.

Sasuke slightly looked up cursing himself for not hearing him come in. "What do you want," he growled.

"I want to get out of this poor excuse for a restaurant," Kaiba responded.

"Then leave no one is stopping you," Sasuke muttered.

Kaiba looked him over, he could see the pain in Sasuke's face, "you're wrong there," the elder man began leaning against one of the walls, "my little brother has a caring heart and will start his 'brothers help others' if I don't help you out," he sighed thinking about the text he had received from his brother a couple seconds after Tea had said something about Sasuke. "So, what is your problem kid?"

"It's none of your business and you honestly couldn't care less about me, so leave me alone," Sasuke snapped, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Fine, you're right, I could care less, but I never said it was me that was worried about you, it's Mokuba, Kakashi, and the other geeks," Kaiba said turning to leave,

Sasuke painfully pulled himself to his feet, glaring at the elder Kaiba brother, "why does your brother care? He doesn't even know me?"

"Hell, if I know," Kaiba laughed, "but I guess that is because Mokuba and I see the world completely differently." Sasuke was silent waiting for him to continue, "You see, Mokuba and I were raised by our Stepfather, he left Mokuba alone but for me, heh, he hounded me endlessly, I hated that snake," Kaiba clenched his fist, "I guess Mokuba held onto his innocence and mine was ruthlessly ripped away from me."

"I know how that feels," Sasuke said softly, looking at himself in the broken mirror.

"Come on," I'm ready to get out of here," Kaiba said opening the door. Sasuke followed him becoming lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

(While Kaiba was gone)

Tea looked at Kakashi, "as his sensei, do you know what happened to Sasuke's family?"

Kakashi looked down at his plate; the burger was still sitting there becoming even more unappetizing, "yes…..but, I don't think here is the wisest place to talk about it."

"Was it an accident or somethin," Joey asked sitting up, becoming intrigued in this story and ignoring Kakashi's last statement.

"No…..they were murdered," Kakashi sighed.

"Man….that's harsh," Mokuba sighed, and then looked up at Kakashi.

Tea looked down at her plate, her heart dropping.

"Who did it? Did they catch the creep," Joey asked impatiently.

"No, he got away as to who did it….well," Kakashi hesitated, he was giving away more information then he intended.

"It was my older brother, Itachi," the voice was harsh and full of hatred.

(The whole gang is now together)

They all turned around to look at Sasuke who now had his good hand clenched in a fist, his eyes narrowed in pain and anger.

"Your….older brother…" Mokuba said shyly.

"What do you care," Sasuke snapped, "it's none of your concern."

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, that's enough."

_He's hurting, he doesn't have any parents just like me….the only difference is, his brother was a jerk while mine…mine would do anything to protect me,_ Mokuba thought sadly.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt," said the waitress, "but here is your bill."

Kaiba took it, then handed the lady a large sum of cash, "keep the change."

The waitress looked down at the money in her hands, "th-thanks."

"Hmmf, come on Mokuba," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba," Yugi said rising, "thank you."

"Yeah whatever," Kaiba said dismissing him, he turned to look Kakashi, "I suppose you are heading home right?"

"Well," the older shinobi smiled sheepishly, "I don't really know how we are getting home.."

"Don't ya have any money," Joey said, then snapped his fingers, "Oh I get it, you guys were robbed then separated by those creeps right?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied, _well, he came up with an excuse for me._

"Then you can follow us," Tea said, "then after the tournament we can figure out how to get you guys home, besides, it's safer if we stick together."

"Thank you," Kakashi said.

"Hmm," Kaiba said, heading out of the door, "now that you have that figured out, I'm leaving, come on Mokuba."

"Coming Seto," Mokuba answered waving the gang goodbye, grabbing the briefcase then rushing after his older brother.

"Alright Yug! Let's go take down some chumps, what do ya say," Joey began confidently.

"Yes," Yugi replied his voice becoming stronger, as Yami took over, "let's go."

* * *

(With Marik)

The roar of Marik's motorcycle sounded in Orochimaru's ears as he ran beside it. The helmet on the ex-tomb keeper's head shielded his eyes from the scorching rays of the sun, "it isn't much farther from here," he informed Orochimaru as they turned down another corner.

Orochimaru didn't respond his eyes began to narrow as he could sense another dark presence near, "someone is waiting for us up ahead."

"Yes," Marik agreed, as the millennium rod began to glow. He looked on ahead seeing a shadowy figure starting to take form, a bright light shone around the figure chest area and his eyes were glowing red.

"Shall I take him out," Orochimaru hissed, licking his lips, barely able to contain his excitement at the thought of a fight.

"No," Marik answered, "he must yield another millennium item, that is the only reason why my rod would react this way." He put on the brakes bringing the motorcycle to screeching halt in front of the figure.

Orochimaru stopped beside him, his eyes barely making out the man hidden in the shadows. The man stepped forward, the sun hitting his snow white hair, which like most of the other strange people was cut strangely.

He gave a wicked laugh, his eyes full of lust fell upon Marik's millennium rod, "well, destiny seems to be on my side, look what she has brought to me."

Marik removed his helmet, releasing his light blonde hair. "If you are wise you will step out of my way," he growled, his violet eyes narrowing.

"Haha, you are in no position to make idle threats," his eyes grew with excitement and his hand fell on the strange medallion around his neck, "I am an item collector and even more than that, if you want to leave here without being sent to rot in the shadow realm I suggest you hand over your item immediately."

Orochimaru suddenly disappeared, then reappeared behind the mysterious man, holding a kunai to his neck, "hehe, it wouldn't take me long to end your life, trust me, I would delight in watching the life run out of you."

The man's attitude changed, "exactly who are you fools," he snapped looking back at Marik.

"My name is Marik and what I seek is the Pharoah's power, behind you is my new ally, Orochimaru, and believes me, he is not one to mess around with." Marik smiled as the man seemed to becoming a little bit annoyed, "what about you?"

"My name is Bakura and I am after all seven of the millennium items," he said, and then added a new demonic light shining in his eyes, "what if we struck a bargain?"

"What kind of bargain," Marik questioned.

"What if I helped you two get what you want and you help me get what I want," Bakura said.

"I'm listening," Marik said relaxing slightly.

"I am after you millennium item, if I help you two obtain what you want, then you will give me the rod," he said.

"Hmm," Marik thought for a minute then looked at Orochimaru, "what do you think?"

"It is important for the hunter to not allow to many other predators into his hunting party, it may cause to much confusion and the prey could easily slip away," he responded, sinking back into the shadows before reappearing beside Marik.

"Hmm, true, but if the situation is handled correctly, then the hunter may get more out of his prey," Mairk added, then with a deceitful glint in his eyes he said, "if you wish to join us, then you must first obtain six locator cards and secure your place in the Battle City Finals, if you can do that, then we will talk."

"Hmm," Bakura thought, "fine, I will partake in this childish tournament, but only to obtain what I truly desire." With that he disappeared, without a trace.

* * *

(With Yugi and the Gang)

Yami led the way through the city, looking at the dying crowd, "some of the duelist must have all been eliminated by now," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Joey said, "and it's already three o'clock."

Tea looked nervously around, "and who knows how many of those duelists have been taken out by Marik's rare hunters."

They fell silent again, Yami's eyes searching the grounds then resting on a man with a fruit stand, "hang on a moment," he said.

"Where ya' goin 'pal of mine'," Joey inquired, watching Yami make his way through the crowd.

_**Yeah, what are we doing?**_ Yugi asked the spirit of the puzzle.

**Sasuke doesn't look like he is doing to good, if he didn't like greasy food, perhaps he will like a healthier option,** Yami answered walking up to the man, "excuse me, may I have two apples?"

"Here you go sir, that will be 4 ryo," the man said holding out his hand.

Yami handed him the money then made his way back to Sasuke and Kakashi, "here, you may want to eat something, and then you take the pain medication."

Sasuke looked at him, his face was going a bit pale, "thank you," he said, taking the apple from him, then taking a bite out of it, allowing the rich flavor of the apple to dance around his mouth.

"The other one is for you," Yami said to Kakashi.

"Thank you," Kakashi said taking it from him.

Yami nodded then continued to search the crowd for a worthy opponent, "I'm surprised we haven't run into Rex or Weevil yet," he commented thinking about the last time they faced them at battle city.

"Well speak of the devils," Joey said as he saw Weevil and Rex making their way over to them.

"Are they someone we should be worried about," Kakashi asked looking at the two, they didn't seem to dangerous.

"No, they aren't dangerous, but they are very troublesome," Yami said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, well, well," Weevil said, his voice sound naively as always. He pushed his glasses which had a beetle in the middle farther up his nose, his eyes narrowing, "look who have here Rex."

"Yeah, some dino meat," Rex responded.

"Who are you callin Dino meat?!" Joey yelled clenching his fists.

"You, you brainless parasite," Weevil responded.

"Weevil, Rex, if you want to duel then challenge us already," Yami said growing impatient, "instead of cowardly taunting us."

"Well Yugi," Weevil said sounding hurt, "you don't seem happy to see me, isn't that sad." Yami glared at him but didn't respond, "Well, if you are so anxious to lose how about we make a little bet."

"A bet," Joey said.

"Yeah, if we win," Rex began, "then you have to do whatever we say for a week."

"So, this a double duel," Yami said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that would be correct," Weevil smiled.

"And if we win," Joey smiled, "then you have to give us all of your locator cards!"

"Alright," Rex smiled, "but let me warn you, you are not going to win!"

"We'll see about that," Yami said activating his duel disk, the two holographic projectors taking either side of the field.

"Let's take em' down Yugi!" Joey yelled enthusiastically activating his.

Tea, Kakashi, and Sasuke back up, giving the duelist some space, "you can do it guys," Tea began to cheer, "We are right behind you!"

"Don't worry about it Tea," Joey said, flashing Tea a grin, "me and Yugi got dis one in da bag!"

"That's what you think pea brain," Rex laughed, "with our new combos; we are going to have you begging for mercy."

"You wish, you heep of Dino turd," Joey mocked.

"This should be interesting," Kakashi commented looking at his student.

"Those two look like a bunch of idiots," Sasuke said under his breath but just loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi chuckled and nodded, then looked at Tea, "do you mind explaining this game to us as it proceeds?"

"Sure, I would be happy too," Tea replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Are you ready Yugi and Joey for your downfall from fame?" Weevil asked as his duel disk set his life points to Four Thousand.

Yami and Joey looked at each other, speaking unheard words then looking back at Weevil Yami replied, "Weevil, with our friends by our side and a world in danger, there is no way we can lose! Let's Duel!"

* * *

(Well that concludes this installment; I hope you have enjoyed it because I have really enjoyed writing it! Now the next chapter will be out as soon as I finish it and again, thank you for reading it! Please, if you feel like it, leave any comments, concerns, questions, recipes, funfacts or whatever you want to say to me in a comment, I love reading them and they are great encouragement and motivation to continue! Well until next time, Happy Reading and Writing, Okamidragon out!)


End file.
